


The Consent Book - Lacey und Noah

by absolutelyme



Category: self written
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyme/pseuds/absolutelyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darf ich dich küssen?" </p>
<p>------------------------------------<br/>Lacey hat ein Problem. Na ja nicht wirklich, aber in gewisser Hinsicht schon. Nein um ehrlich zu sein, das ist ne Sache, die langsam zum Problem mutiert. Ihr Freund Noah, den findet sie an sich wirklich toll und alles, ihr wisst schon der perfekte Freund, den sich jedes Mädchen erträumt, wäre er nur nicht so... Geil auf Lacey. Und als es irgendwann zu viel für sie wird, gebt sie ihm ein wenig Unterricht zum Thema Einwilligung, Zusage und Einverständnis, die man voraussetzen sollte in sexuellen Aktivitäten. </p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wie alles begann

**Author's Note:**

> The Consent Book war meine Idee etwas zu schreiben im Dezember 2015, aber tatsächlich bin ich immer noch am schreiben. 
> 
> Es gibt nach dem Alphabet insgesamt 29 Kapitel, die ersten veröffentliche ich hier. 
> 
> Viel Spaß!

"Hey, Baby."

"Hi, Noah."

Ein dunkelblonder Schopf legt sich auf meiner Schulter ab, während ich den letzten Percy Jackson Band lese und in dem Oberstufenraum auf einer abgesessenen Couch abhänge. Was man nicht alles tut, wenn man zwei Stunden in der Schule abhängen muss und ein Buch einer Mitschülerin ausleihen wollte. 

Noah drückt seine Wange an meine, eine Art Kuss, die wir beide immer so andeuten, aber ich bin zu abgelenkt um es zu registrieren, weil es die letzte Schlacht in New York City ist und förmlich die Welt für Percy und Annabeth untergeht. Und egal wie süß Noah auch sein mag, das Überleben so wichtiger Charaktere ist dann doch irgendwie... Wichtiger. 

"Was liest du da?"

"Percy."

"Schon wieder? Ich dachte, die Schattenjäger wären jetzt voll dein Ding."

"Aber nur weil man eine neue Liebe gefunden hat, muss man ja nicht seine alte vergessen oder?"

"Gehöre ich denn auch zu den Dingen, die du liebst?"

Seine raue und tiefe Stimme kitzelt an meinem Ohr. Automatisch stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf, als ich liebevoll auf seine Frage mit einem Kosenamen antworte. 

"Ja, das weißt du doch, No."

"Und warum gibst du mir dann keinen Kuss? Ich hatte eben zwei Stunden lang Mathematik und du weißt wie sehr mich dieses Fach aufregt und-"

"Ja ja, ist ja schon gut!"

Lache ich bevor ich ganz kurz die Lippen spitze um seine zu berühren. Wie immer will er den Kuss vertiefen, aber ich ziehe mich zurück und lehne meine Stirn an seine. Meine Pupillen spiegeln sich in seinen Brillengläsern, die er neuerdings tragen muss im Unterricht. Graue Augen schauen mir entgegen. Ich könnte mich in ihnen verlieren, tue es aber nicht und widme mich Percy und Annabeth. 

Ich höre Noah seufzen und hoffe echt, dass er nicht wieder damit anfängt. Er schiebt mit der einen Hand einen Stuhl von sich um sich zu mir auf der Couch zu setzen, mit der anderen nimmt er mir mein Buch aus der Hand. Ich will schon protestieren, werde aber von seinen Lippen davon abgehalten. 

Augenblicklich schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich in den Kuss hineinziehen. Noahs Lippen sind so weich, vielleicht weil ich ihn irgendwann dazu gebracht (vielleicht auch gezwungen) habe, Labello mit Geschmack zu benutzen um nicht dauernd geküsst zu werden, weil er den Mangogeschmack meines 'Happy Lips' - Lippenstift liebt. Aber jetzt gerade schmeckt er nach Zimt und noch irgendeinem anderen Gewürz. 

Ich bekomme kaum mit, dass seine Hände meine Hüfte streifen. Er verwirrt mich viel zu sehr als das ich mich auf irgendwas konzentrieren könnte, so wie ich in die Couch gedrückt werde von seinem Gewicht. Das Gefühl in eine andere Welt zu gelangen überkommt mich auch jetzt noch, auch wenn wir schon paar Monate zusammen sind. Er schafft es immer wieder, dass... Stop, das muss aufhören. 

Ich schiebe seine Zunge zurück und ziehe mich vollends zurück, während ich nach meinem geliebten Buch greife, das hinter ihm liegt. 

"Dein Ernst jetzt?"

Ungläubig blickt mich mein Freund an und ich weiß nicht ob er gerade sauer wird oder einfach wegen meinem Verhalten frustriert ist. Aber ich weiß ja selber nicht was mit mir los ist. Nun ja eigentlich schon, aber Noah will es einfach nicht verstehen. 

"Noah..."

Ich unterdrücke ein genervtes Stöhnen, als ich mir einige Haare aus dem Gesicht streiche. Ich möchte nicht in sein enttäuschtes Gesicht blicken und wissen, dass es wegen mir so ist. 

"Nicht schön wieder, Lace, was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich dich will? Jetzt und eigentlich immer und-"

Murmelt er verführerisch und fährt sich durch die Haare, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass mich das ganz aufkratzt. Am liebsten würde ich ihn zu mir ziehen und ihn bis zur Ohnmacht küssen, aber er versteht einfach nicht worum es geht. Und es nervt, dass er es nicht verstehen will. Typisch Junge. 

"Ich hab's verstanden. Hör auf damit du machst mich noch ganz verrückt."

Erwidere ich und nehme seine Brille von seiner Nase. So jetzt sieht er nicht mehr aus wie die Intelligenzbestie, die er insgeheim ist. Von wegen, er hasst Mathematik, er mag die 'dummen' (also normal gebildeten Menschen) in seinem Leistungskurs nicht, weil sie ihn mit ihren 'unterentwickelten mathematischen Fähigkeiten' in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er und sein Kurslehrer besprechen die Klausuren miteinander, okay? Es ist manchmal echt anstrengend einen Jungen mit einem IQ von 135 als Freund zu haben. Nicht nur weil man sich ziemlich dumm fühlt in seiner Gegenwart. 

"Das ist ja auch mein Job."

Grinst er und seine liebenswürdigen Grübchen vertiefen sich. Innerlich macht sich mein Fangirl bemerkbar, aber äußerlich bin ich gaaanz cool. So cool wie es geht. 

Ich packe mein Buch weg, da es ohnehin jetzt Pause ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich jetzt noch drei Stunden frei, weil Latein ausfällt. Aber trotzdem habe ich Hunger auf etwas leckeres. Irgendwas mit Fleisch am besten, das Experiment, das Noah und ich wegen Biologie geführt haben, eine Woche lang kein Fleisch zu sich zu nehmen, hat meinen an Fleisch gewohnten Körper ganz schön hart getroffen. 

"Ach übrigens, ich hab hier noch was von meiner Mum, sie meinte ihr hättet über das Rezept schon gesprochen also frag mich bloß nicht was das ist."

Ein wenig ungeschickt kramt er eine in Alufolie eingewickelt Köstlichkeit von seiner wunderbaren Mutter aus seinem Rucksack und händigt sie mir aus. 

"Der Chicken-Zucchini-Wrap! Oh mein Gott, deine Mama ist die beste, sag ihr, dass ich demnächst nochmal vorbei komme und ihr das Rezept von dieser afrikanischen Suppe gebe, was sie so toll fand."

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es finden soll, dass meine Mum sich so toll mit meiner Freundin versteht... Ist das ne gute oder schlechte Sache?"

Amüsiert beobachtet Noah mich, als ich die Alufolie aufreiße und einen großen Bissen von dem Wrap nehme. Ich ignoriere ihn vollkommen, aber im Punkt mit dem guten Verhältnis hat er tatsächlich recht. Anne, so darf ich Sie mittlerweile nennen, und ich sind Hobbyköche und tauschen viele Rezepte untereinander aus, ich meistens afrikanische von meiner Mutter und Sie deutsche oder auch europäische. Einmal im Monat haben wir sogar einen Kochnachmittag, den ich opfere für einen tollen Abend mit der Mutter meines Freundes. Hört sich komisch an, ich weiß, ist aber total normal. 

"Darf ich vielleicht etwas probieren, obwohl ich kenne schon die Antwort, sie lautet-"

"Nein! Wenn du doch unbedingt was essen willst, dann frag Anne doch ob sie dir was macht, so wie in alten Zeiten bevor du ein großer, starker Junge geworden bist."

Spielerisch pickse ich in seinen nicht übertrieben trainierten Bauch (man könnte auch sagen kaum trainiert, weil er angeblich 'keine Zeit dafür hat', anstatt einfach zuzugeben, dass es keinen Spaß macht), der sich unter einem dunkelblauen Pullover befindet. Trotzdem ist er so perfekt trainiert wie ich es liebe. 

Lachend zieht er mich zu sich und tut so als würde er mir eine Kopfnuss geben, was er natürlich nicht tut, weil ich im Falle eines Falles mindestens genauso stark bin wie ich. Oder zumindest weiß wie ich ihn ablenken kann. Man sollte echt meinen, dass ein Junge mit einem so hohen IQ sich nicht von weiblichen Vorzügen ablenken lassen würde. 

"Willst du wirklich noch hier drinnen bleiben? Wir könnten auch die Welt entdecken, von einer anderen Seite aus!"

Im Fenster vor uns erstreckt sich ein fast schon unter Wasser gesetzter Außenbereich, den unsere Schule aus unerfindlichen Gründen als 'Garten' bezeichnet, während ich nur ungenutzte Fläche sehe. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es regnet? 

"Lacey, die Welt wartet auch im Regen darauf von dir entdeckt zu werden! Komm schon, wir können auch zu mir und ein bisschen kuscheln, vielleicht?"

"Kuscheln also? Wir würden also für eine halbe Stunde hinfahren, zehn Minuten laufen und ungefähr fünfzehn Treppenstufen hochgehen nur um zu kuscheln?"

"Wir können natürlich auch was anderes machen..."

Anzüglich wackelt Noah mit seinen Augenbrauen und streicht mit einer Hand über den dünnen Stoff meines Kleides. Die ganze Situation könnte vielleicht sogar als heiß bezeichnet werden, würde ich aus dem Augenwinkel nicht sehen wie ein meiner Freundinnen von ihrem On-off-Freund gejagt wird, was mich in eine positive Stimmung versetzt. 

"Wieso nicht? Solange wir in genau drei Stunden wieder hier sind, geht das für mich klar."

Zucke ich mit den Schultern, was ihn in eine Art von Staunen versetzt, als würde ich nie ja zu irgendwelchen Dingen sagen. 

"Jetzt wirklich? Okay, cool, pack deine Sachen, bevor du es dir anders überlegen kannst!"

Schwungvoll zieht er mich auf die Beine, so dass ich schwanke und mich an ihm festhalten muss. Dies nutzt er als Gelegenheit mich fest zu umarmen, was ich sehr genieße, weil ich so seinen herben, männlichen Duft riechen kann. 

"Hör auf so an mir herum zu riechen, ich hab geduscht."

Grummelt er leise, weshalb ich kichere. 

"Das rieche ich."

Lächele ich und ziehe ihn zu mir runter um ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. 

"Und ich liebe es."


	2. Ä wie Ärger, der sich in Luft (vielleicht auch Sex) auflöst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man lernt Noah und Lacey ein bisschen näher kennen, als sie es sich bei ihm zuhause gemütlich machen. Vielleicht sogar etwas zuuu gemütlich...

Um zu Noah's Zuhause zu gelangen, muss man zweimal umsteigen, einmal Bus und einmal Bahn. Man könnte auch die S-Bahn benutzen, aber weil ich Angst vor dem Abstand zwischen Gleis und der Bahn habe, verzichten wir darauf. 

Immer wenn ich in dieser Gegend unserer Großstadt bin, wundere ich mich ob dieser Teil wirklich zur Stadt gehört oder nicht schon als Dorf gilt. Kein Wunder, diese Gegend nenne ich die 'neureiche City', weil selbst Noah's Villa nichts besonderes inmitten der ganzen anderen ist. 

Aber trotzdem liebe ich sein Zuhause. Nicht nur wegen dem internen Schwimmbad oder dem Kinoraum, nein vor allem wegen der sensationell großen Küche. In der ist kochen, nicht mehr kochen, sondern so viel mehr, als wäre man in einer Kochshow. Noah witzelt manchmal, dass ich nur mit ihm zusammen bin, weil ich Zugang zu dieser Küche haben will. Womit er sogar recht haben könnte, ich liebe diese Küche wirklich. 

Die Bahnfahrt verlief lachend, weil ihm zuzuhören, wenn er normal redet, also total schlau, ist zu süß. Er beginnt immer zu leuchten, wenn er von etwas redet, was er liebt. Und als wir uns küssen, kann ich gar nicht über die Probleme zwischen uns nachdenken muss. 

"Willkommen Zuhause!"

Mit der Hand auf meiner Hüfte schiebt Noah mich durch das schmiedeiserne Tor. Gemeinsam laufen wir den mit Kies belegten Weg entlang, reden dabei kein Wort miteinander aber ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Nacken, da er mich voraus geleitet. 

"Gehen wir auf mein Zimmer?"

Fragt er leise, als wir eintreten, aber ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. 

"Zuerst was essen okay?"

"Hattest du nicht eben einen Wrap?"

Grinsend verschwindet er in der Küche, während ich mich auf die Couch niederfläze und den Fernseher anmache. 

"Hier. Deine Lieblingssorte."

Sein süßes Lächeln zaubert auch mir eins auf Gesicht. Er setzt sich zu mir auf die Couch und zieht mich zu sich, als er mir eine Tafel Milkaschokolade reicht. 

"Danke, No."

Ich gebe ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und schmiege mich an ihn. Gemeinsam gucken wir Punkt 12,aber Noah's Hände streifen meiste Zeit meinen Körper entlang. 

"Hast du Lust?"

Ich ignoriere ihn einfach, langsam schon ein wenig genervt. Besonders als er meinen Hals entlang küsst und seine weichen Lippen meine Haut berühren,was mich erzittern lässt. 

"Komm schon, Lace, es war ein langer Tag oder? Und es wäre doch so schön, wenn wir uns wieder nah wären..."

"Noah, lass mich doch einfach Fernsehen, wir haben erst zwölf Uhr."

Wimmele ich seine Hand ab, die unter mein kurzes, grau gemustertes Kleid geht und dort Kreise zieht. Er grummelt leise, macht aber trotzdem weiter. 

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber, nein ist nein okay?"

"Aber du willst mich überhaupt nicht mehr! Denkst du das ist einfach für mich, wenn du mich immer abwürgst?"

"Denkst du denn einmal an mich? Wenn ich nicht will, dann will ich nicht, sorry, dass ich nicht verfickt zur Schule erscheinen möchte!"

"Und was ist mit mir? Wir könnten auch einfach hier bleiben und uns lieben, scheiß auf Schule."

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht! Wenn ich Nein sage, dann mein ich das auch so. Du kannst die Schule schwänzen, so oft wie du willst, du bist hochbegabt! Ich aber nicht, ich muss da auch hin!"

Frustriert lasse ich ihn los, weil mich diese ständigen Streitereien um Sex nerven und stehe auf. Ehrlich, wir streite uns um Sex. Nichts da mit den üblichen Streitereien um Eifersucht oder Freunde, sondern Sex. Noah ist mein erstes Mal gewesen und ich auch seins aber in letzter Zeit, das geht schon fast einen Monat so, ist er immer so verdammt sexsüchtig. Als ob er ohne nicht könnte..

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber, du verstehst mich nicht. Ich liebe dich, aber du musst mein Nein auch akzeptieren."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Murmelt er versöhnlich und zieht mich zu sich, dass ich rittlings auf ihm sitze. Dann küsst er mich liebevoll, dass ich gar nicht mehr sauer sein kann und den Kuss erwidere. Ich schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüfte und lege gleichzeitig meine Finger um seinen Nacken. Seine Hände wandern zu meinem Po und ich grinse in den Kuss hinein als er spielerisch hinein kneift. 

Wir küssen uns immer intensiver, gleichzeitig laufen im Hintergrund die Starnachrichten über Kim Kardashian, dass ich am liebsten mich umdrehen möchte um zu wissen wo von es sich handelt. Aber Noah lässt das gar nicht erst zu. Kaum unterbreche ich den Kuss als er mich hochhebt und die Treppe hoch trägt, dabei den Blick nur auf mich gerichtet. 

"Aber der Fernseher läuft noch-"

"Der Fernseher ist mir gerade so scheiße egal, Baby."

Grinst er mich an und mir wird automatisch klar, dass er mich in sein Schlafzimmer bringt. Ich sage extra Schlafzimmer, weil er auch noch ein 'Chillzimmer' und ein 'Schulzimmer' hat. Manche Leute haben einfach viel zu viel Geld. 

Von den vielen Zimmern in seinem Zuhause, mag ich von der Küche abgesehen, am liebsten sein Schlafzimmer. Es ist so typisch Noah mit der einen Wand auf der die 200 ersten Primzahlen stehen, genau gegenüber zur seiner Idolwand, die wie der Name schon sagt, mit seinen Idolen gepflastert ist, von Marie Curie über Gandhi weiterhin zu Dietrich Bonhoeffer. Und der Fußboden ist mit Eichenholzparkett ausgelegt, welches braun ist, und die dunklen Töne, die in seinem Schlafzimmer herrschen, unterstreicht. 

Im Moment aber interessiert mich sein Zimmer nicht, sondern vielmehr er selbst. Sein dunkelblondes Haar ist gekonnt verwuschelt, so von der Marke 'Ich mach nichts dafür, sieht aber trotzdem toll aus' und als er mich auf das gemachte Bett legt, fährt er sich erstmal durch die Haare ohne über die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln nachzudenken. 

"Noah, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ni-"

"Und ich sage dir jetzt, dass ich es wieder gut machen möchte. Hey, Lacey, es tut mir leid, dass ich so aufdringlich bin, aber ich will dich so sehr... Arme hochheben."

Nach der süßen Ansprache folgt eine Dirigierung, der ich folge. Ich bin gespannt wie er das wieder gut machen möchte. 

"Weißt du noch als wir von der einen Sache gesprochen haben? Ich habe so ein bisschen recherchiert und wollte mich heute revanchieren."

"Du meinst...? Das musstest du nachschlagen? Du hättest es auch einfach tun können, du kleiner Streber."

Kichere ich als mir bewusst wird, worauf er hinaus möchte. Es gibt da diese eine Sache, wo ich mich beschwert habe, dass ich ihm einen Gefallen tun soll, den er mir nicht auch tut. Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass er mir diesen Gefallen doch noch tun möchte um unseren Streit wieder gut zu machen. Ich entschuldige mich für jedes falsche Wort, das ich ihm gegenüber angedeutet habe. 

"Mach die Stimmung nicht kaputt, Lace. Ich wollte das erste Mal perfekt für dich machen, deswegen habe ich nachgeschaut. Und jetzt psst."

Grummelt er, aber grinst dabei, während er mein Kleid auszieht und mich vorsichtig küsst. Ich mache es ihm gleich und ziehe ihn im gleichen Moment auf mich um besser Halt zu finden. Im Augenwinkel bemerke ich die Vielzahl an Pullover, die ordentlich in seinem Schrank hängen und für die er auch bekannt ist, kann mich aber nur darauf konzentrieren, was in den nächsten Minuten passieren wird. 

Ich möchte nicht zu viele Details geben, aber letztendlich hatten wir doch Sex. Wiedergutmachsex um genau zu sein. Seine Überraschung ist in der Tat gelungen, sogar sehr für das erste Mal aber auch hier werde ich nicht ins Detail gehen. 

Nach dem Sex kuschele ich mich noch unbekleidet an ihn, was er mit einem wohligen Maunzen kommentiert. Ich ziehe die Decke noch fester an mich, da es doch zügig im Zimmer ist, wie immer. Jeden Herbst dasselbe, noch zu warm um die Heizung an zu machen, aber kalt genug als das es zügig ist. Trotzdem eine meiner Lieblingsjahreszeiten. Gleich nach Sommer und Frühling. 

"Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

"So ungefähr zehn Mal, während wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Kichere ich leise in sein Ohr, mit der Hand auf seiner Brust um das Klopfen seine Herzens zu spüren. Es schlägt immer noch sehr schnell, was ich auch verstehen kann, weil auch ich immer noch leicht zittere. 

"Und ich könnte es dir immer wieder sagen und trotzdem nicht gesagt haben wie sehr ich dich liebe."

"Hör auf so kitschig zu sein."

Erröte ich fast, was man aufgrund meiner schokoladenfarbenen Haut Gott sei dank nicht oft sieht, während er mit einer Strähne von meinen Rasta spielt. Am liebsten würde ich noch etwas erwidern, aber mir bleiben die Wörter im Hals stecken als er innehält und mich einfach nur anguckt mit seinen grauen Augen. 

Ich starre meinerseits auf seine rotglänzenden Lippen und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn er mich nochmal küssen würde so wie vor einigen Minuten. 

"Darf ich dich küssen?"

Flüstert er mit heiserer Stimme und räuspert sich beim Wort 'dich', was gepaart mit seiner unglaublich tiefen Stimme, unglaublich heiß anhört. Ich nicke leicht, nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen, dass diesen Moment zerstören könnte. 

Als ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen spüre, kann ich letztendlich an nichts anderes denken. 

"Bringst du mich zur Schule? Du weißt ja, dass ich noch Spanisch habe."

"Muss das sein? Kannst du nicht einfach bei mir im Bett bleiben?"

"Nein, kann ich nicht, aber wenn du ganz lieb fragst, darfst du vielleicht mit mir in den Whirlpool, der komischerweise in deinem Badezimmer steht. Aber nur wenn du mich zur Schule begleitest."

Noah's Miene hellt sich augenblicklich auf und zieht mich beinahe aus dem Bett in das angrenzende Badezimmer.


	3. B wie Baby, ich brauch dich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ist es normal sich mit der Mutter seines Freundes bestens zu verstehen und mit ihr zu kochen? Für Lacey schon! Auch wenn es komisch klingt, sie und Noah sind sich seit einigen Tagen einfach nicht mehr so nah wie sonst und es ist doch klar, dass sie das mit seiner Mutter bespricht oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe Versöhnungen! Und was dabei passiert, bleibt ihr kleines Geheimnis...

Heute ist wieder ein Kochnachmittag, weshalb ich um 13 Uhr bei Noah klingel. Es ist ein Sonntag (in zwei Wochen ist der erste Advent) und ich komme gerade von der Kirche in der ich ehrenamtlich messdienere, was Noah ganz stolz macht auch wenn er nicht wirklich gläubig ist. Manchmal besucht er sogar die Messen, an denen ich diene, was ich richtig richtig süß von ihm finde. Nicht jeder würde das tun. 

Das Tor wird von Noah's kleiner Schwester Julie geöffnet, die mich wirklich vergöttert und mir das auch zeigt. 

"Lacey! Leute, Lacey ist da!"

Ein kleines Bündel Energie springt auf mich zu und reißt mich fast zu Boden. Lachend umarme ich auch sie und Anne kommt mit Kochschürze aus der hypermodernen Küche heraus. 

"Guten Tag, meine Liebe. War der Weg weit?"

"Nein, wie immer eigentlich. Ich kann heute nur auf einen kurzen Sprung hier bleiben, ich muss noch lernen."

"Aber, was machst du dann hier?"

"Ich wollte doch keinen Kochnachmittag ausfallen lassen. Wir schaffen die Lasagne bestimmt noch."

"Und wenn wir fertig sind, kannst du sicherlich noch mit Noah lernen."

Lächelnd nimmt mir Anne meine Tasche ab und mit Julie auf den Arm gehen wir in der Küche. Meine geliebte Küche um wahr zu sein. 

"Ach Noah ist da? Ich dachte, er würde sich mit den Jungs treffen."

"Marcus hat abgesagt, irgendwas mit dem Tennis."

Teilt mir seine Mutter mit, als ich mir auch eine Schürze umbinde und einige Zutaten für eine Lasagne rauskrame. Mittlerweile kenne ich mich in dieser Küche fast so gut aus wie bei mir Zuhause. 

Gleichzeitig wundere ich mich aber auch. Warum hat Noah denn nicht Bescheid gesagt, wir hätten irgendwas machen können oder so. Seit diesem Vorfall in der Schule und dann anschließend bei ihm Zuhause, ist er irgendwie so distanziert zu mir. Natürlich machen wir noch ein paar Sachen zusammen und er küsst mich auch und alles, aber halt nicht das. Ihr wisst schon was, wir schlafen nicht mehr miteinander obwohl er doch so verrückt danach war. Nicht das es mich stört, aber... es stört mich. 

"Hey, Julie, wie wäre es wenn du in dein Zimmer gehst und eine Teeparty organisierst?"

"Welche Teeparty?"

"Die, die gleich stattfindet! Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass wir noch miteinander spielen oder? Und jetzt schnell, Prinzessin Lili wartet nicht gerne!"

Lächelnd nehme ich sie noch kurz in den Arm bevor sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer huscht und ich nur noch eine Staubwolke von ihr sehen kann. 

"Na dann, lass uns Italien in diese Küche bringen!"

Fast eine halbe Stunde später, schieben wir die Lasagne in den Ofen und machen es uns auf der Küchenbank gemütlich. Anne schiebt mir eine Chai Latte zu und sagt, ich soll mich an den Keksen bedienen. 

Nach ein wenig Geplänkel kommt sie schnell zu einem Punkt, der mir etwas unangenehm ist. 

"Lacey, Liebes, ist zwischen dir und meinem Sohn alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, natürlich, wieso fragen Sie?"

In Gedanken schlürfe ich meinen Chai und versuche ihr nicht in die Augen zu schauen, denn sonst würde sie sicherlich sehen, dass dem nicht so ist. Ich meine, was soll ich der Mutter meines Freundes denn bitte schön sagen? 'Ja alles tip-top bei uns, außer dass er mich neuerdings meidet und nicht mehr mit mir schlafen will, aber ansonsten super!' ist wahrscheinlich nicht das, was sie hören möchte. 

Anne ist eine super coole Mum, das gebe ich zu, zum einen ist sie erst 37 und hat Noah mit 21 bekommen, zum anderen hat sie es auch noch hingekriegt nebenbei Frauenärztin zu werden, was aber vielleicht nicht ganz so schwer ist, wenn man aus einer reichen Familie stammt. 

"Sicher? Du bist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen."

Mitfühlend legt sie eine Hand auf meinen Arm und ich seufze. Eigentlich könnte ich ihr wirklich von unseren Problemen erzählen, sie ist wie eine gute Freundin für mich, aber zum wiederholten Male sie ist die Mutter meines Freundes! Was wenn sie dann mit ihm spricht? Das wäre unglaublich peinlich. Anne scheint meine Zweifel zu spüren und redet mit sanfter Stimme weiter. 

"Ich rede auch dann nicht mit ihm. Wenn du mit mir reden willst, dann bleibt das auch unter uns."

"Reden Sie wirklich nicht mit ihm?"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du mich duzen kannst, Liebes. Und ja, ich verspreche dir, nicht mit ihm zu reden."

Sie schaut mich sorgenvoll an mit den grauen Augen, die Noah von ihr geerbt hat, was mich in der Entscheidung unterstützt mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich meine, vielleicht weiß sie ja was mit ihm los ist. 

"Es ist ja auch eigentlich alles okay zwischen uns, wirklich, aber er ist auf einmal so... Ich weiß nicht distanziert, verstehen Sie, ich meine, verstehst du?"

"Hattet ihr Streit?"

"Naja nicht wirklich, okay schon. Aber das sind bescheuerte Streitereien, nicht wirkliche..."

"Worum geht es denn in euren Streitereien? Huch, die Lasagne!"

Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Anne versucht ihre Neugierde zu verstecken indem sie schnell aufsteht und nach der Lasagne schaut, die noch nicht mal zehn Minuten im Ofen ist. Sie erinnert mich in so vieler Hinsicht an ihren Sohn, von den dunkelblonde Haaren und den grauen Augen bis hin zur der Art wie sie sich bewegt. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfährt mich. 

"Da bin ich wieder. Wo sind wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja den Streitereien. Willst du mir erzählen, wovon es sich dabei handelt?"

"Das ist aber peinlich... Ich meine, alles ist ja wirklich perfekt zwischen uns."

"Nichts ist perfekt, das weiß ich ganz genau. Und ich bin Frauenärztin, ich hab schon allerlei peinliches gehört. Wenn du dabei reden willst, bin ich der richtige Ansprechpartner für dich."

"Okay... Wir äh streiten uns über... Warte mal, verurteile mich nicht okay? Egal was ich sage, sehe immer noch in mir die fabelhafte Köchin, die ich bin!"

"Du bist tatsächlich eine fabelhafte Köchin, das kann ich bestätigen. Und natürlich verurteile ich dich nicht. Nichts kann mich dazu bringen außer du hast jemanden umgebracht oder so."

Wir beide lachen bei diesem makaberen Gedanken. Das mag ich auch so sehr an Noah's Mutter, sie hat genau denselben Humor wie ich. 

"Also Noah und ich... Wir haben schon miteinander geschlafen und irgendwie... Ach keine Ahnung! Bist du geschockt?"

"Wieso sollte ich das sein? Ich will jetzt nicht verrückt oder so klingen, aber als Mutter kriege ich schon mit, wenn mein Sohn eine Großpackung per Versand zugeschickt bekommt?"

"Was?"

"Ohnehin habe ich, nachdem ich dich kennengelernt habe, ein paar lustige und für ihn sehr peinliche Aufklärungsstunden mit ihm gehabt und ihm so alles über die weibliche Psyche erzählt. Also aufgeklärt ist er schon mal."

"Das ist... Das ist genial! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast! Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er sich so ins Zeug gelegt hat und an Dinge gedacht hat, die mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen wären. Und als er neulich..."

"Als er neulich was? Ich weiß, dass das genial von mir war, aber ich wollte, dass euer erstes Mal toll sein würde."

"Ich hab ihm etwas vorgeschlagen, was wir tun könnten und er hat es gemacht und es war wow und warte mal ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du bei der ganzen Sache deine Finger im Spiel hattest!"

"Liebes, er vertraut mir, ich bin seine Mutter. Und er mag dich wirklich sehr, weshalb er meist auf mich zukommt, wenn ihr Probleme habt, weil er meinen Rat braucht um dich nicht zu verlieren."

"Um mich nicht zu verlieren... Er scheint es aber darauf anzulegen."

"So schlimm ist es?"

"Ja, na ja, er will halt irgendwie immer, wenn wir unterwegs sind, in der Schule oder wenn wir einfach mal fernsehen und das Problem ist einfach, dass er kein nein akzeptiert. Aber ich will halt nicht immer."

"Typisch Jungs, sie verstehen das manchmal wirklich nicht. Das könnte natürlich tatsächlich ein Grund für Streitereien sein, hmm, da hast du recht."

"Aber ich finde das so blöd. Ich meine, Sex! Nicht mehr oder weniger, sondern deswegen streiten wir uns. 

"Wenn es wirklich nur um Sex geht, dann solltet ihr vielleicht miteinander reden."

"Das tun wir ja auch. Die ganze Zeit! Aber es wird nicht besser... Im Gegensatz sogar, wenn wir reden kommen wir nicht auf einen Nenner."

"Weißt du was? Da hätte ich sogar was für euch. Meinen Patienten, die sich mit diesem Problem herum schlagen, schlage ich das Prinzip Consent vor. Du weißt doch was das bedeutet oder, du Sprachengenie?"

Damit spielt sie auf meine Liebe zu Sprachen. Abgesehen von Deutsch, Englisch und meiner Heimatsprache kann ich auch noch Italienisch, Spanisch und Latein. Demnächst kommt noch Französisch dazu. 

"Klar, Einwilligung oder Einverständnis. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Nun ja, Einverständnis ist ein wichtiges Thema bei Paaren. Ein Partner muss die Grenzen des anderen auch verstehen und akzeptieren, oder? Und in 'Consent' geht es genau darum."

"Und was genau macht man da?"

"Ihr entwickelt zusammen Spielregeln, wann man aufhört oder was man tut, wenn der eine einfach nicht will. Zum Beispiel die Ampeltheorie. Wenn du Gelb sagst, weiß er, dass es dir unangenehm ist und bei Rot hört ihr sofort auf. Sex ist ein Spiel und ihr habt somit Spielregeln. Außerdem ist Sex so viel mehr als neu der Geschlechtsverkehr, das lernt man dann auch dabei."

"Und sowas gibt es echt?"

"Na klar! Funktioniert aber nur, wenn ihr miteinander redet und euch einigt."

"Hmm.. Du sagtest, er würde zu dir kommen, wenn wir Probleme haben. Hat er dir vielleicht was gesagt?"

"Ehm naja geredet haben wir schon, weshalb ich dich auch angesprochen habe, aber vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du da selber mit ihm redest."

"Du willst es mir also nicht sagen?" 

Schmolle ich frustriert. Da bin ich so nah dran an diesem verdammten Geheimnis, das Noah mit sich trägt und mir einfach nicht sagen will. Schuldbewusst schaut seine Mutter in meine Richtung, aber was kann sie schon dafür? 

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe ihm versprochen es dir nicht zu sagen. Also hopp, du weißt ja wo er sich befindet, wenn er lernt, rede mit ihm."

"Jetzt? Lernt er denn nicht?"

"Liebes, du kennst ihn doch, so viel wird er wohl nicht für Physik lernen müssen oder? Wahrscheinlich ist er in seinem Chillzimmer und zockt oder so. Ich kümmere mich dann um die Lasagne okay? Und keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder. Spätestens wenn du Consent ansprichst, sollte es funktionieren."

Aufmunternd stupst sie mich an, so dass ich eher schwerfällig von der Küchenbank springe, mir die Schürze ausziehe und mich auf den Weg zu ihm mache. In Türrahmen der Küche drehe ich mich nochmal kurz zu Anne um. 

"Danke, Anne, also wirklich danke."

"Das tue ich doch gern, Liebes."

Mit zitternden Knien steige ich die Wendeltreppe hoch, vorbei an Julies Spielzimmer in dem sie summend Kuscheltiere sortiert und mich Gott sei dank nicht bemerkt, vorbei an das Badezimmer dieser Etage, geradewegs den Gang entlang bis hin zur vorletzten rechten Tür. 

Zögernd überlege ich noch vor der Tür ob ich wirklich klopfen soll, tue es aber letztlich doch, weil ich schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten reglos vor der Tür stehe. Ich meine, diese Consent Prinzip hört sich ja echt toll an, aber ob das bei zwei pubertierenden Teenagern funktionieren könnte? Ich wette Annes Patienten sind viel älter als wir. 

Ich höre wie Noah mich hinein bittet, unwissend wen er da hinein bittet und ich öffne leise die Tür um zu sehen wie er den Plasma - Fernseher anstarrt und irgendein Spiel spielt. Fifa ist es nicht, sogar ich kleines, ungebildetes Mädchen weiß das. 

"Hi, Noah."

Keine Reaktion. Immer noch schaut er wie verbissen auf den Bildschirm, mit Beats auf den Ohren, wahrscheinlich hört er mich einfach nicht. Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und laufe zur Couch, die mitten im Zimmer steht und auf der er sitzt. Wieder versuche ich ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, indem ich auf seine Schulter tippe und nochmal Hallo sage. 

"Was machst du denn hier?"

Schon ein wenig entsetzt hält Noah das Spiel, von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß wie es heißt, an und schiebt die Beats von seinen Ohren. 

"Äh, dir auch nochmal Hallo?"

"Hallo?"

Sichtlich verwirrt grüßt er mich zurück, immer noch irgendwie geschockt, dass ich, seine feste Freundin, bei ihm auftauche. Dabei habe ich ihm doch gesagt, dass ich heute kommen würde. Das ganze wird immer komischer. 

"Was machst du hier?"

"Kochnachmittag mit deiner Mutter. Wir haben Lasagne gemacht und ein Tiramisu angefangen, aber stop das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Die Frage ist warum du hier bist."

"Ich wohne hier?"

Genervt fährt er sich durch die Haare und greift schon nach dem Controller, dem ich ihn blitzschnell aus der Hand nehme. Ich meine, hallo, ich rede mit ihm? Es ist ja eine Sache mich zu ignorieren oder nicht zu sagen, was man eigentlich so die Tage macht, aber dann so patzig zu reagieren, ist ja wohl der Gipfel. 

"Gib mir den Controller zurück!"

"Nein! Ich rede gerade mit dir, Noah!"

"Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden. Und jetzt gib mir den verfickten Controller zurück!"

What the heck? Warum ist er denn jetzt so wütend auf mich? Nur weil ich mit ihm reden möchte? Manchmal versteh ich diesen Jungen einfach nicht. Hochbegabt zum Himmel sollte gerade er wissen, dass man mich nicht einfach so aufhalten kann.

"Ist das dein Ernst? Ganz ehrlich, sag doch einfach, wenn du Schluss machen willst!"

Tränen treten mir in die Augen, als ich seinen achso geliebten Controller auf die Couch werfe. Zuerst total komisch zu mir sein und das für zwei Wochen und jetzt ist sogar sein verdammtes Spiel wichtiger als ich! So ein Idiot! 

"Ich will nicht Schluss machen, ich will doch nur ein wenig alleine sein."

Frustriert packt er sich an seine Haare, aber das interessiert mich gerade überhaupt nicht. 

"Das wirst du auch sein, ab jetzt hast du genug Zeit für's Alleinsein!"

Schon will ich aus dem Zimmer stürmen, da ich ihm ja eh egal bin. Von wegen wir müssen einfach reden, der will ja noch nicht mal mit mir reden, anscheinend gefällt es ihm so wie es ist. Dann bleibt's halt eben so! 

Mittlerweile weine ich richtig. Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten. Es tut einfach weh und es ist unnötig und- Noah hält mich am Türrahmen auf und zieht mich zurück ins Zimmer. 

"Lacey, so meinte ich das nicht."

"Wie meinst du es dann? Lass mich einfach los, dann kannst du ja weiter allein sein."

Sauer versuche ich seine Hände von mir zu nehmen, aber er hält mich fest in einer Umarmung. Ich nehme es zurück von wegen, wir sind gleich stark. Er ist eindeutig viel stärker als ich. 

"Ich will nicht alleine sein, ich will mit dir sein."

Flüstert er leise und streicht einige Tränen von meiner Wange weg. Diese Geste und diese Worte würden mich so sehr rühren, wäre ich nicht so wütend auf ihn. 

"Sieht aber nicht so aus. Du ignorierst mich und distanzierst dich von mir und du willst nicht mehr mit mir... Schlafen. Was ist los, Noah, was mache ich falsch?"

Ich löse mich von der eigentlich guttuenden Umarmung, weil ich seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ich will ihn nicht umarmen, während er mit doziert, was ich alles falsch mache. 

"Du machst gar nichts falsch... Aber du willst doch nicht mehr mit mir schlafen!"

"Sagt wer? Nur weil ich dich nicht jeder Minute in eine Ecke ziehen möchte und mit dir rummache, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir nicht nah sein möchte."

Schmollend gehe ich weg von ihm in eine Ecke. Einfach nur nicht in sein schönes Gesicht schauen, sondern meinen verdammten Standpunkt halten. Das ist ja auch alles was ich meine. Ich hab ja nie gesagt, dass ich keine Lust auf ihn habe, aber halt nicht immer. 

"Oh."

Seufzt er leise und am liebsten hätte ich ganz laut 'Ja genau oh!' geschrien, kann mich aber noch zusammen reißen. 

"Lace, Baby, ich dachte du wärst von mir genervt, weil ich dich so oft will... Deswegen habe ich diese Sache von wegen Abstinenz versucht, weil Marcus meinte, du würdest dich wieder einkriegen."

"Wieder einkriegen? Ich mich? Und das besprichst du mit Marcus? Wieso Abstinenz? Lass uns doch einfach reden, wenn was ist, mann, wie wir es sonst immer tun!"

"Du hast recht, ich hätte das tun sollen. Ich dachte nur wenn ich es täte, wärst du richtig sauer auf mich. Es tut mir leid, Lacey."

Seine starken Arme legen sich um meine Hüften. Vorsichtig legt er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter ab und zieht mich vollends zu sich. Meine Tränen sind schon längst versiegt und ich bin nahe dran ihm zu verzeihen. 

Still stehen wir so in meiner auserkorenen Ecke, in einer festen Umarmung, die ich so lange nötig hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm echt verzeihen. Er sieht ja ein, dass das scheiße von ihm war oder?

"Du weißt doch, dass ich dir gerne nah bin oder?"

"Ja."

Murmele ich leise, während er uns hin und her wiegt. Ich schließe die Augen, als seine Lippen mein Ohr küssen und eine Spur bis hin zu meinem Hals führen. 

"Ich liebe dich, Baby, das weißt du doch auch oder?"

"Ja..."

Wimmere ich, als er sich an mir reibt, Bewegungen macht, die ich so lange vermisst habe. Ich spüre das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch als seine Hände mich überall streichen. 

"Aber du weißt nicht wie schwer es für mich war, dich nicht zu berühren. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, Lacey, und ich will es wieder gut machen. Darf ich das?"

Ich erzittere unter seinen Bewegungen, da seine Hüfte immer wieder meinen Po streift und ich selber merke, dass es ihn nicht unbeeindruckt lässt. 

"Du darfst, wenn du mich endlich mal küsst."

Als ich ihm die Erlaubnis erteile, reagiert er sofort. Er winkelt seinen Kopf an um mich zu küssen, dieses Mal endlich so sanft und ehrlich wie sonst immer. Ein kleines Feuerwerk explodiert in meinem Bauch, als ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen stelle um ihn noch näher zu sein. 

Hastig bewegt er uns beide weg von der Ecke und stößt mich auf die Couch, so dass ich unter ihm begraben bin. Gefühlvoll erkundige ich mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund während ich meine Beine um ihn schlinge. Als sich unsere Hüften gleichzeitig bewegen, stöhnt er leise auf und ich ziehe an seinen Haaren. 

"Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte da jemand das hier sehr vermisst."

Deute ich grinsend auf seinen kleinen Freund, nachdem ich mich zum Luftholen kurz von ihm löse. Zuerst versteht Noah mich nicht, aber als er es tut, lacht auch er los. 

"Ich hab dich wirklich sehr vermisst."

Murmelt er, als er mein Shirt auszieht und sich wieder mir zu wendet. Ich wimmere die ganze Zeit, als er genau dasselbe wie vor zwei Wochen macht, nachdem er meine High-waisted-Jeans ausgezogen hat, was ihn sichtbar stolz macht, weshalb ich ihn spielerisch schlage. 

"Mach das nie wieder von wegen Abstinenz! Wie konntest du bloß auf Marcus hören? Ich möchte, dass du mich öfter verwöhnst okay?"

"Ja, Boss.", salutiert Noah mir, bevor er fortfährt, "Heißt das etwa, ich soll nochmal dich verwöhnen?" 

"Das heißt es."

Spätestens als er mich nochmal verwöhnt, habe ich ihm verziehen, auch wenn wir 'Consent' gar nicht einmal angesprochen haben. Ich weiß nicht ob es sich jetzt bessern wird, nachdem er profan darüber gesprochen haben, aber ich hoffe es sehr. 

"Ähm, Baby, wenn du es unangebracht, wenn ich dich jetzt fragen würde, ob du Lust hast?"

"Ich fände es eher unangebracht, würdest du mich nicht fragen, wo du mich so gut vorbereitet hast. Wo finde ich ein Kondom?"

"Hinter dir, dritte Schublade von unten. Mach bitte schnell, Lace."

"Jaja warte."

Belustigend greife ich nach einer Packung während er sich und mich schon auszieht und überall küsst, was ich sehr genieße. Hoffentlich sind unsere Probleme jetzt aus der Welt geschaffen... 

Kaum habe ich die Packung ihm überreicht, hat er es sich schon über gezogen und bewegt sich in mir. Ich kralle mich an ihm fest, während er mir die ganze Zeit Komplimente macht und mich bewundert. Himmel noch eins, Noah kann wirklich so verdammt süß sein wenn er will. Außerdem ist es schon, dass er auf mich achtet und nicht so schnell ist. 

Und ihn so zu hören, ist sagen wir mal ein tolles Gefühl. Na ja, zumindest bis jemand reinkommt, der das echt nicht sehen sollte.   
"Ich soll euch rufen, weil wir- OMG, was macht ihr da! Bah hört auf, mann!"

Julies eigentlich süße Stimme weicht einer entsetzten. Ich wäre auch nicht erfreut meinen Bruder und mein Idol beim Sex zu erwischen.


	4. C wie Chillt doch mal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Geschwister können ja so nervig sein, auch wenn sie einen vergöttern, das kann vor allem Lacey bestätigen. Auch wenn Julie zuckersüß ist, ist sie einfach am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit... Und peinliche Aufklärungsgespräche mit der Mutter seines Freundes, während er dabei ist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis jetzt mein Favorit an Kapitel, weil peinliche Mütter? Kenne ich nur zu gut!

"Ich soll euch rufen, weil wir- OMG, was macht ihr da?! Bah hört auf, mann!"

Julies eigentlich süße Stimme weicht einer entsetzten. Ich wäre auch nicht erfreut meinen Bruder und mein Idol beim Sex zu erwischen. 

"Julie, verschwinde!"

Grummelt Noah genervt, während ich mir verlegen seinen Pulli anziehe. Schließlich bin ich nackt und mich hat sie noch nie nackt gesehen, ihren Bruder schon. Und sie ist schon zehn. Bestimmt weiß sie was hier eben ablief. Verdammt, wir hätten echt die Tür schließen sollen! 

"Julie, Süße, wir kommen gleich okay? Und du hast nichts gesehen, ja?"

"Ich will gar nichts gesehen haben! Und das sage ich Mama, Noah!"

Blitzschnell verschwindet sie schon obwohl Noah ihr ein 'Das wirst du nicht tun!' hinterher ruft. Die gute Stimmung ist mit einem Mal verschwunden, ist ja auch verständlich oder? Er zieht sich aus mir heraus und schmeißt das Kondom mit gekonnter Treffsicherheit in den Mülleimer. Ich aber kann mich nur auf seinen Körper konzentrieren und muss aufpassen, dass mir kein Wasser aus dem Mund läuft. 

Noah hat einfach die perfekte Figur. Nicht zu trainiert, aber auch kein Fettsack, einfach perfekt. Mit ihm zu kuscheln, ist wie mit einem trainierten Teddybär zu kuscheln, stellt euch das mal vor. 

"Würdest du dir bitte etwas anziehen?"

"Würde ich ja gerne, würdest du meine Sachen nicht tragen!"

Erwidert er patzig, bevor er bemerkt, dass der Tonfall nicht wirklich angemessen war und sich schnell entschuldigt. 

"Sorry, Süße, war nicht so gemeint, okay? Ich liebe es wenn du meine Sachen trägst."

Während er seine Boxershorts anzieht, guckt er mir entschuldigend in die Augen, weshalb ich es dabei belasse. Langsam, immer noch ein wenig angeturnt voneinander, ziehen wir einander an. 

"Hier, dein BH. Warte mal, sind das Muffins auf deinem BH?"

"Sag das nicht so, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du sie heute sehen würdest, sonst hätte ich was sexieres angezogen."

"Es zählt ja eh nur was drin steckt oder?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nähert er sich mir wieder und gibt mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den ich mit Freuden erwidere. Fast hätten wir uns wieder ausgezogen, bis er bemerkt wohin das wieder läuft. 

"Ich würde ja echt super gerne weiter machen, aber ich glaube meine Mutter wartet auf uns und mit ihr eine peinliche Ansprache."

Seufzt er dramatisch, als er mich hochzieht und in seine Arme zieht. Ich atme seinen Duft ein, bevor ich in sein Gesicht schaue und seine roten Wangen erblicke. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht ganz so verfickt aussehe wie er, obwohl er ziemlich heiß aussieht mit den verwuschelten Haaren und dem hungrigen Blick in seinen Augen. Und damit ist nicht der Hunger auf Lasagne gemeint. Naja nicht nur. 

"Übrigens, es tut mir echt super leid, wegen den letzten Wochen. War dumm von mir, ich weiß."

"Schon okay", flüstere ich leise, als er meinen Kopf anhebt, "Hauptsache, alles ist jetzt wieder in Ordnung." Er küsst mich sanft, was ich als ein Jahr verstehe und ich erwiedere den Kuss lächelnd, bevor ich noch etwas hinzufüge, "Und jetzt los. Sonst kommen wir hier niemals weg."

Händchen haltend gehen wir nach Hause und es is wie immer, sogar noch besser, weil ich endlich mit ihm reden kann ohne ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust zu haben. Wie immer macht er seine achso schlauen Kommentare, die mich an seinem Hochbegabtenstatus zweifeln lassen. 

Erst als wir fast in der Küche sind, fällt uns auf, dass noch lange alle Probleme gelöst sind sprich seine kleine Schwester Julie. Ich wette mit euch, dass sie es petzen geht auch wenn sie mich vergöttert, und was gibt es bitte schön peinlicheres als beim Sex erwischt zu werden? Von der kleinen Schwester? 

"Denk nicht drüber nach, okay?"

"Tue ich doch gar nicht."

"Ach, dann kannst du ja schon mal vorgehen, ich zieh mich noch einmal um, okay?"

"Nein, nichts okay, du kommst mit mir darein!"

Als ich ihn energisch mir mir ziehe, lacht er drauf los und ich merke, dass er genau darauf abgezielt hat. Also lache auch ich mit und bemerke gar nicht wie er mich unauffällig in die Küche lotst ohne das ich es merke und mir deswegen Sorgen machen kann. 

"Ach, das seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, Lacey, dass ich die Lasagne schon angeschnitten habe."

"Nein überhaupt nicht, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen."

"Ich sagte doch, dass du mich duzen sollst! Setzt euch jetzt, Kinder, ich habe schon serviert."

Schüchtern setze ich mich an dem Esstisch, an dem schon Julie sitzt, die mir und Noah ungläubige Blicke zu wirft. Noah setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben mir und kommt direkt zu Wort. 

"Egal, was Julie dir erzählt haben mag, es stimmt nicht."

"Versuch dich gar nicht erst herauszureden, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ihr wart laut."

Verschmitzt setzt sich seine Mutter hin und greift nach einem Glas Wasser, während wir vor Schock nicht einmal etwas anderes tun können, als sie zu anstarren. Anne ist nicht nur die coolste Mutter der Welt sondern auch die direkteste. 

"Mum, lass das, das ist total peinlich!"

"Ja das war peinlich und ich bin jetzt traumfiziert!"

"Das heißt traumatisiert, Schätzchen."

Tätschelt Anne Julies Schulter, bevor sie sich amüsiert zu uns wendet. 

"Ich hoffe bloß, dass ihr verhütet habt. Und jetzt lasst uns essen, Lacey und ich haben uns richtig Mühe gegeben, oder?"

"Ja, das haben wir."

Und ein peinliches Essen findet statt, bei dem ich die meiste Zeit Noahs Hand halte um es zu überstehen.


	5. D wie Denke nur ich, dass er ein Arschloch ist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey hat natürlich nicht nur Noah, sondern auch einen kleinen und überschaubaren Freundeskreis. Da wären ihre besten Freundinnen Kali und Olivia, ihr bester Freund Markus und und und. Schwer diese Gruppendynamik zu beschreiben, besonders wenn man den Freund seiner besten Freundin aus (scheinbar) unerklärlichen Gründen hasst und dauernd mit selbigen Streit anfängt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ja eher so ein Freundinnenmensch, ich brauch meine Girls um mich herum um mich gut zu fühlen! Allerdings bin ich derzeit single unlike Lacey und ich wollte, dass sie auch Freundinnen hat und nicht nur um ihren Freund kreist

"Ich will einfach nur wissen, wieso du Sebastian so hasst, ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Sorry, dass ich will, dass meine beste Freundin sich auch mit meinem Freund versteht. Aber wenn es dir egal ist..."

Kali verschwindet aus meinem Sichtfeld und ich lasse die Schultern hängen. Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich unfair von mir ist, aber ich kann einfach nicht sagen, wieso ich Sebastian, der übrigens einer von Noahs Freunden ist, so unglaublich hasse ohne sämtliche Beziehungen zu zerstören. Ich kann nicht. 

"Jetzt warte doch, Kali, so meine ich das nicht."

Verzweifelt rufe ich ihr hinterher, aber natürlich reagiert sie nicht und läuft auf Sebastian zu, den sie dann auch gleich abknutscht, wobei mir das Essen wieder hochkommt. Zu sehen wie dieses Arschloch meine beste Freundin auffrisst, ist mehr als widerlich, ich hoffe ihr stimmt mir da zu. 

Das wir wieder auf das Thema Sebastian gekommen sind, hängt vor allem damit zusammen, dass ich ihr nicht richtig zugehört habe als sie von einem romantischen Abend zu zweit gesprochen hat. Das ist größtenteils Noahs Schuld, weil er komische Grimassen zog, während Kali erzählte. Zum anderen, weil ich, wie jetzt vielleicht auch schon herüber gekommen ist, ihn einfach nicht mag. Und dafür habe ich auch meine Gründe. Die ich nicht nennen kann. 

"Du hättest einfach spielen können, dass du an ihren Geschichten interessiert bist. Was glaubst du, tue ich die ganze Zeit?"

Sagt Olivia, meine zweite beste Freundin, nüchtern. Sie versteht meine Abscheu gegenüber Sebastian auch wenn sie nicht weiß, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Was sie auch nicht erfahren wird. Um genau zu sein, wird niemand davon erfahren. 

Missmutig stimme ich ihr zu, aber ich kann einfach nicht wie sie, etwas vorspielen, wenn ich ganz anders denke. Funktioniert einfach nicht. Noah nennt es immer mein 'Nicht vorhandenes Pokerface', das ich aufsetze, wenn er von Mathematik schwärmt. 

Nicht dass ich nicht gut bin in der Schule, ich bin sogar sehr gut, aber Noah setzt on Mathematik die Latte einfach so hoch, dass ich sie gar nicht erreichen KANN. Aber das macht mir nicht wirklich was aus, weil ich ihm sprachlichen Bereich ihn um Längen schlage. Wir gleichen uns in schulischen Dinge so ziemlich aus. 

"Zurück zur Clique?"

Olivias Stimme hört sich sehnsüchtig an und ich weiß auch schon wieso. Marcus aka mein bester Kumpel ist so ziemlich der netteste Typ, den diese Welt gesehen hat, weshalb ich ihn auch echt mag. Ich kenne ihn seit dem Kindergarten und spätestens als er mich vor zwei Kindergartenjungen gerettet hat, ist er mein bester Freund. Er versucht immer für alle eine Lösung zu finden und einen Kompromiss zu schließen, auch wenn das fast immer in die Hose geht. Zum Beispiel als er meinem Freund vorgeschlagen hat, sich der Abstinenz zu widmen, anstatt mit mir zu reden. Das ist so ein typischer Marcus - Effekt. 

Und Olivia ist unsterblich in ihn verliebt, wodurch ich all die komischen Details bekomme, die ich nie an meinem besten Freund sehen konnte noch wollte. Betonung auf ich wollte nicht wissen, dass sie die Beule in seiner Hose manchmal beobachtet. Ehrlich, das will niemand wissen. 

Zu der 'Clique', die größtenteils aus kleinen Strebern wie mir und Noah besteht, gehören außer Kali, Olivia und Marcus auch noch Noahs und Marcus' besten Freunde Luke und Julian dazu. Und neuerdings leider auch Sebastian, obwohl der sich eigentlich für viel zu cool für uns Streber hält. Aber da er ja neuerdings mit Kali geht, muss ich den Spinner auch noch in meinen Pausen ertragen. Ich frage mich immer noch womit ich das verdient habe. 

"Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder! Luke hat gerade von dem neuen Star Wars Film gesprochen, wollen wir da rein?"

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen begrüßt uns Marcus in den Kreis, was ich mit einem Nicken bedenke und Olivia mit einem genauso übertriebenem Strahlen. Würde Marcus doch sehen, wie sehr sie ihn mag, stattdessen schwärmt er von ihr als eine coole Freundin. 

"Hey, Süße."

Begrüßt Noah mich mit einer Umarmung, nachdem er mir spielerisch durch due Rasta gewuschelt hat, in der ich fest bleibe. 

"Hab gesehen, dass du Stress mit Kali hast. Ist es wieder-"

"Sebastian? Ja, das ist es und nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, warum ich ihn nicht mag."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich das auch gar nicht wissen. Übrigens toller Pullover, den du da an hast."

Grinsend schiebt er mich von sich um mich im ganzen zu betrachten. Ich schaue zu mir runter, ich trage den Slasher Pullover, den ich von Noahs letzter Übernachtung bei mir, in meinem Schrank versteckt habe, weil ich ihn so sehr mag und Noah ihn mir bestimmt nicht gegeben hätte. 

"Und tolle Person, die ihn mir ausleiht."

"Schenkt. Ist jetzt deiner, steht dir nämlich viel besser als mir."

"Ich weiß."

Kichere ich, erfreut über die Tatsache, dass er mir den Pullover schenkt. Ist zwar nicht der erste, den ich von ihm bekommen habe, aber einer der wichtigsten, weil er diesen Pullover wirklich liebt. Und mich anscheinend auch, hehe. 

"Und so bescheiden auch noch! Dann weißt du bestimmt auch, dass ich dich jetzt küssen werde, oder?"

Schmunzelnd hebt er mein Kinn an und schon bald spüre ich seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf meinen und versinke in diesem Kuss. Seit wir uns ausgesprochen haben vor einer Woche, ist alles wieder so perfekt wie vor einem Monat auch wenn Noah mit dem Klausurenstress zunehmend mehr, sagen wir mal 'Aufmerksamkeiten' braucht. So als ob er wirklich viel lernen müsste. Aber mein ehrgeiziger Freund will nur die besten Noten und macht sich noch mehr Stress als nötig. 

"Hört mal auf zu knutschen, wir besprechen gerade, wann wir Star Wars schauen okay?"

Hält Luke uns vom Küssen ab, was Noah mit einem kleinen Lachen kommentiert und seinen Arm auf meiner Hüfte ruhen lässt. Noah ist ein durch und durch positiver Mensch, weshalb es kein Wunder ist wieso er und Marcus beste Freunde sind. Ich höre ihn zwar oft fluchen, aber das liegt zum größten Teil daran, dass ich ihm einmal gesagt habe, dass ich es mag, wenn er beim Sex fluchen würde. Oder aber ich pisse ihn richtig an, dann kommt auch mal ein 'verfickt' und 'verdammt' zu viel heraus. 

"Ich fände nächste Woche ideal, oder? Da schreiben wir alle nur eine Arbeit und hätten vielleicht Zeit."

Mein Vorschlag findet in der Clique viel Zuspruch außer natürlich von denjenigen, auf dessen Meinung ich scheiße. 

"Warte, ihr wollt da echt rein?"

"Wieso nicht, ist das für dich etwa zu anspruchsvolle Lektüre zum Schauen, Sebastian?"

Spotte ich leise und handle mir direkt einen bösen Blick von Kali ein. Eigentlich ist mir das einfach nur heraus gerutscht, aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich es genauso meine. 

"Nein, ich denke nur, dass das Schwachsinn ist."

Süffisant grinst er mich und Noah muss mich festhalten, sonst wäre ich auf ihn losgegangen. Wie kann er behaupten, Star Wars wäre schwachsinnig? Ich meine, Schwachsinn? Ich habe zwar selber nur Star Wars the clone wars gesehen, weil ich Zeichentrickfilme über alles liebe, aber den Jungs ist Star Wars sehr wichtig genauso wie diese anderen intergalaktischen Filme, also hüte ich auf diesem Gebiet meine Zunge. 

"Naja wie du meinst. Ich finde, Laceys Vorschlag ziemlich gut, was meint ihr, sollen wir so machen?"

Marcus schafft noch gerade die Kurve bevor das ganze hier eskaliert wäre. Die anderen stimmen ihm zu und wir konzentrieren uns auf etwas anderes. Ich bin aber noch bockig, was Noah bemerkt und versucht zu ändern. 

"Warum so sauer, Süße? Der hat es doch nicht verdient, dass du sauer auf ihn bist."

Auch Noah versteht nicht wieso ich Sebastian so sehr hasse, zumal er ja auch mit ihm befreundet ist. Auch wenn Noah einer der größten Streber ist, die ich kennenlernen durfte, ist er beliebt. Vielleicht weil er reich ist und nicht eingebildet sondern zu jedem freundlich ist. Und weil er wirklich sooo süß ist. Vielleicht sind einige Teile dieser Beschreibung auch nur meine eigene Meinung.

"Und du bist so viel süßer, wenn du glücklich bist."

Pikst er mich lächelnd in die Wange als hätte ich so tolle Grübchen wie er. Ich muss daraufhin tatsächlich lächeln. Deswegen liebe ich Noah so sehr, er weiß immer wie er mich abregen kann und er schafft es spielerisch, dass ich nur noch an ihn denken kann. Ich erinnere mich noch wie wir zusammen gekommen sind... 

"Hast recht. Ich liebe dich."

"Nein, ich liebe dich."

Zur Bestätigung knuddelt er zu seinem Liebesgeständnis meine Nase, was mich zum lachen bringt. Auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, es ihm lieber sagen zu sollen, erinnern mich solche Momente daran, dass ich es nicht riskieren, diesen tollen Menschen zu verlieren. 

"Übrigens wie war Geschichte?"

Fragt er mich nach einiger Zeit und ich seufze ein bisschen. Meine Leistungskurse in der Oberstufe sind Englisch und Geschichte, mit Schwerpunkt auf den sprachlichen Teil wegen meiner Liebe zu Sprachen. Daher darf ich neben meinen normalen Abiturfächern (Englisch, Deutsch, Geschichte und Mathematik) auch noch ein Sprachenabitur machen. Das heißt wiederum, dass ich zwei erweiterte Fächer habe, nämlich Spanisch und Latein. Die Möglichkeit von meiner Schule in meinen Lieblingsfächern Abitur zu machen um später soziologische Sprachwissenschaft zu studieren, macht mich ziemlich glücklich. 

Aber zurück zu Noahs Frage. Geschichte macht mir echt Spaß und alles. Ich kann das auch gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir ein Urteil erlauben kann in dieser Hinsicht. Die Lehrer an unserer Schule sind streng und erwarten, dass wir das meiste selbst lernen und dementsprechend auch können. Dem ist aber meist nicht so. Und ich möchte da echt nur Bestnoten haben, da bin ich echt mindestens so ehrgeizig wie Noah. 

"So schlimm?"

Mitfühlend nimmt er meine Hand in seine und ich frage mich was ich in diesem Leben richtig gemacht habe um ihn zu finden. Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, weil ich nicht will, dass er sich um mich Sorgen machen muss. 

"Na du kennst mich doch... Keine Ahnung, ich kannte das Thema nicht wirklich und hab improvisiert. Also kann ich nicht viel erwarten oder?"

"Doch, natürlich, ich wette du hast das gut gemacht, wirst schon sehen, Süße."

Er drückt meine Hand zärtlich und ich lächele leicht. Bestimmt hat Noah recht. Ich mach mir zuviel Stress und alles wird gut. 

"Und wenn nicht, werde ich dich aufmuntern."

Am Tonfall seiner Stimme und der darauf folgenden Berührung auf meinem Po, weiß ich sogar ganz genau welche Art von Aufmunterung er meint. Wie gesagt, seit wir diese vielen Klausuren schreiben, ist er dauergeil, als müsste er den ganzen Stress irgendwie los werden. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, irgendwie hilft es echt Stress abzubauen und es bringt mich näher zu ihm. Aber jeden Tag mehrmals muss ja echt nicht sein.? 

Da ich aber nicht weiß, wie ich ihm das schonend beibringen soll, fällt mir auf Anhieb dieses Pärchenprinzip 'Consent' ein, was mir Anne, seine Mutter, vorgeschlagen hat. Wenn ich mich aber an diesen peinlichen und höchstexplosiven Kochnachmittag erinnere, wird mir warm ums Herz. Vor Peinlichkeit. 

"Find ich gut."

Grinse ich zurück und schnappe seine Hand um ihn von der Clique wegzuziehen. Überrascht schaut er mich an und ich erwidere seinen Blick intensiv. Jetzt hat er mich nämlich auf eine Idee gebracht. Es sind nur noch fünf Wochen bis das Jahr vorbei ist und bis dahin muss ich 'Consent' angesprochen habe. Anne hat mir noch erzählt, dass man in der Regel 4-5 Wochen probiert ob das Prinzip funktioniert oder nicht. Also würde es sich treffen, wenn ich es heute anspreche, oder? Zuhause sollte niemand sein. 

"Du..."

"Ich?"

"Ich dachte, wir könnten heute nach der Schule zu mir gehen. Was denkst du?"

"Gute Idee. Und was machen wir bei dir?"

"Kuscheln und reden. Vielleicht auch noch was anderes..."

"Bin dabei."

Übereilt zieht er mich zu sich und küsst mich auf den Mund. Überrascht erwidere ich den Kuss, welcher voller Verlangen ist und etwas in mir weckt, was in der Öffentlichkeit nicht geweckt werden soll. Schnell ziehe ich mich zurück um wieder Luft zu schnappen und mir das nicht zu nahe kommen zu lassen. Ich muss echt lernen in Noah's Gegenwart nicht so schnell einzuknicken. 

"Schön."

"Schön."

"Schön!"

Noah's grinsendes Gesicht verfolgt mich als ich mich rückwärts von ihm entfernen und wir uns gegenseitig 'schön' zu rufen. Manchmal sind wir echt ein komisches Paar.   
Nach zwei qualvollen Stunden Sport treffen wir uns vor dem Schultor. Ich renne ihm förmlich entgegen als hätten wir uns jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen und springe auf ihn zu, wobei ich uns beide zu Boden bringe und wir auf kaltem Gras landen. 

"Nie wieder, Süße."

Keucht er und ich stimme ihm zu. Dann lachen wir über die verrückte Situation, während er mir auf hilft. Ich greife nach seiner Hand und er blickt lächelnd zu mir runter. Ich glaube, manchmal sollte ich meine Liebe im Zaun halten, aber in Momenten wie diesen, in denen wir Händchen haltend zur Bahnhaltestelle laufen, bin ich einfach nur überglücklich.


	6. E wie Es beginnt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey nimmt sich den Ratschlag von Noahs Mutter zu Herzen und spricht Consent an. Wie lustig, dass Noah auch davon weiß! Sie eröffnen ihr eigenes Buch und fragen sich gegenseitig, was sie denn mögen, was lustigerweise zum ausprobieren führt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich kommen wir zur Sache! Jetzt wisst ihr was ich mir unter den - zugegebenermaßen erfundenen - Konzept Consent vorstelle! Glaubt ihr, das würde in echt funktionieren?

Spätestens als wir in meinem Zimmer sind und kein einziger bei mir zuhause (möglich wären Mum und Dad gewesen, meine große Schwester Giannine ist noch in der Schule) ist, versuche ich mich darauf zu besinnen, erst einmal mit ihm über dieses Prinzip zu reden bevor ich mit ihm ins Bett gehe. Aber das ist so verdammt schwer! 

Noah weiß ganz genau, dass sich-durch-die-Haare-fahren und auf-die-Lippe-beißen zwei ganz große Schwachpunkte für mich sind und trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen) wendet er sie jedes verdammte Mal an. 

Ich drehe mich schnell von ihm weg um meinen Puls zu regulieren, während ich scheinbar etwas auf meinem Schreibtisch aufräume. 

"Warum räumst du auf? Du weißt, dass mich deine unglaubliche Unordnung nicht vergraulen wird."

Ich lache nervös bei seinen belustigten Worten auf, aber meine Gedanken sind immer noch wo ganz anders und mindestens genauso unordentlich wie mein Zimmer. 

Noah hat mit seiner Annahme nicht ganz unrecht, ich bin vielleicht die chaotischste Person, die ich selber kenne, aber mein Chaos ist für mich Ordnung. Ich weiß immer wo was liegt, zum Beispiel der Marvel Comic, den mir Noah aus Großbritannien mitgebracht hat, der liegt nämlich unter meinem Schreibtisch in der linke Ecke. Jeder in meinem Umfeld hat es aufgegeben mich irgendwie zur Ordnung zu bringen, auch Noah. 

Denn er ist das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Sein Zimmer ist immer blitzblank geputzt und der kleinste Zettel ist ordentlich aufgeräumt, dass man denken könnte eine Putzfrau wäre tagtäglich am Werk. Und dem ist noch nicht mal so. Die Coles haben zwar eine Haushälterin, mit der sich Noah bestens versteht, da sie gemeinsam Putztricks austauschen, aber die muss nie Noah's Zimmer aufräumen, weil er das von selbst macht. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass er ein ziemlich komischer Junge ist? 

"Ich räume auch nicht für dich auf."

Füge ich noch hinzu, als Noah mich von hinten umarmt und dabei mit seiner Hüfte 'unauffällig' an meinem Po reibt. Ich versuche, dass atmen nicht zu vergessen, aber Noah macht es mir unheimlich schwer, da ich nun gut seine Beule spüren kann. 

"Ach ja? Ist mir eigentlich egal. Auf deinem Bett ist ja genug Platz."

Flüstert er heiser in mein Ohr und ich spüre eine Gänsehaut an den Stellen an denen er mich berührt. Dieser Junge weiß einfach was mir gefällt und setzt es genau dann ein, wenn er etwas will. 

"Noah..."

"Ja?"

Mittlerweile befinden sich seine Hände an Orten, wo sie echt nicht sein sollten, wenn ich mich konzentrieren soll. Auch seine Stimme klingt anders, amüsiert, so wie immer, wenn wir... So etwas machen. Es kommt irgendwie nie wirklich durch, dass ihn diese Berührungen oder Sachen, die ich mache, um den Verstand bringen so wie sie es bei mir tun. Entweder er hat sich echt gut im Griff oder aber... Keine Ahnung. 

Als sich seine Hand in meine Hose schiebt, muss ich ein Wimmern unterdrücken. Warum macht er das so gut? Für den Moment vergesse ich tatsächlich die Schule, Sebastian und was weiß ich noch alles. Ich kann nur an ihn denken. Und an 'Consent'. Leider. 

"No, hör bitte auf..."

"Ich dachte, du hättest Lust..."

Enttäuscht zieht er sich zurück und lässt sich lässig in meine Chillecke fallen, die von zwei großen Bücherregalen abgeschirmt ist. Hier ziehe ich mich immer zurück, wenn ich genervt bin und alleine sein möchte. Wie passend, dass jetzt Noah da sitzt. 

" Hey, so meine ich das nicht."

"Wie dann?"

Grummelt er genervt und verschränkt seine Arme. Wäre es eine andere Situation würde ich ihn auslachen, weil er so cute aussieht. Aber das hier ist was ganz anderes. Ich will nicht, dass er sauer oder so ist, besonders weil ich ja Lust habe. 

"Wir müssen reden, No."

Seufze ich leise, weil ich weiß wie schwer es sein kann, Noah zu überzeugen. Besonders bei so einem Thema, in dem er eigentlich eine klare Vorstellung hat. Wahrscheinlich geht es für ihn meist nur ums Vergnügen oder Stress abbauen, aber er denkt immer an mich, dass es mir gut geht und ich mich wohl fühle. Es ist echt schön mit ihm zu schlafen, aber die Vorstellung, dass es noch besser werden kann, macht mich kribbelig. 

"Das hört sich nicht gut an, Süße."

Schnell setzt er sich auf und rückt seine Brille zurecht. Und sieht so noch besser aus. Will er damit irgendwas bezwecken? Weil er schafft es definitiv. Ich meine, ich mag seine Brille sehr, weil sie seine Nerdigkeit unterstreicht. Sie ist schwarz gerahmt und innen drin ist sie blau. Warte, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich über seine Brille schwärme. 

"Ich keine Ahnung weiß nicht wie ich das ansprechen soll? Ich meine, ich liebe dich, ja?"

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Er bedeutet mir zu ihm hinzugehen und als ich das kurze Stück überwunden habe, zieht er mich auf seinen Schoß. Anscheinend ist er doch nicht so sauer wie ich dachte, weil seine Worte ziemlich zärtlich klangen, als er sagte er würde mich lieben. 

"Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, okay? Also egal was ich jetzt sage, wir könnten auch weiter machen wie sonst, wenn du damit nicht einverstanden bist."

"Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren. Mit was soll ich nicht einverstanden sein?"

"Puh, okay das ist jetzt schwierig. Ich hab von so einer Sache gehört und ich dachte wir könnten das ausprobieren..."

"Was für einer Sache?"

"Lass mich doch mal ausreden, Nörgeline. Es geht um Sex, okay? Gut, also es geht um so ein Prinzip, wo man bespricht, was der Partner mag und was nicht und wie oft man Lust hat und wann nicht und ja, das soll das Sexleben aufpeppen und ich dachte..."

"Du dachtest, das wäre eine gute Idee?"

"Ja. Sehr scharfsinnig von dir das zu kombinieren."

Verdrehe ich die Augen, weil er mir immer ins Wort fällt. Aus Spaß, wie er mir einmal erzählt hat. Weil ich mich immer darüber tierisch aufrege. Hört ihr, der macht das aus Spaß! 

"Okay."

Eine so einfache Antwort hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich meine, ich dachte er würde protestieren, argumentieren und diskutieren. Stattdessen sagt er 'okay'. In welchem Universum ist das eine Noah-typische Antwort? 

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, okay. Gleich bedeutend mit Ja, weißt du?"

"Du machst mit?"

"Ja, das sage ich mittlerweile zum dritten Mal."

"Oh, okay, wow. Dachte nicht, es wäre so einfach dich für die Idee zu gewinnen."

"Hätteste nicht gedacht, was? Nur eine Frage. Wie heißt diese Idee?"

"Consent. Wieso fragst du?"

Ich kuschele mich an seine Brust als er seine Arme um mich herum legt. Das es so einfach werden würde, ich weiß nicht wie ich das finden soll. Das ist komisch. Irgendwas ist daran doch faul. Trotzdem bin ich im ganzen so glücklich, dass die Sache nicht in einem Streit ausgeartet ist.   
"Nur so. Vielleicht weil Mum mich schon mal darauf angesprochen hat, wie es zwischen uns läuft und ob 'Consent' uns hilft. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, was Consent ist, habe es aber dann in einem nicht gerade unpeinlichen Gespräch mit meiner Mutter erfahren. Vielleicht ja deswegen."

Aufgrund meines geschockten Gesichtsausdruckes prustet Noah schon bald los und die gespielt ernste Miene ist im Nu verschwunden. Anne! Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht wie Noah unter dieser Mutter zu so einer normalen und nur leicht abgedrehten Version von Mensch aufblühen konnte. Bei seiner Mutter tritt man in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich jede Minute in ein Fettnäpfchen, zum Beispiel als sie uns beim Sex gehört und uns darauf angesprochen hat. 

"Du wusstest also Bescheid? Oh mein Gott, das ist so peinlich!"

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht nahe an seinem, weil ich nicht fassen kann, dass ich nicht sein spitzbübisches, wissendes Grinsen bemerkt habe. 

"Ich finde es nicht peinlich. Ich find's cool, dass du was ändern willst und mir das auch sagst, Süße."

Seine Arme schlingen sich noch fester um mich, genauso wie meine Beine sich um ihn. Gut, dass das endlich aus der Welt geschaffen ist. 

Mit einem Ruck steht er auf und trägt mich auf mein Bett, bevor er sich von mir abwendet und auf meinem Schreibtisch findet, was er gesucht hat, ein unbenutztes Notizbuch mit besonders schönem Umschlag (ich sammele wie verrückt Notizbücher mit besonders schönem Umschlag). 

Dann setzt er sich zu mir auf mein Bett, hebt meine Beine an, so dass sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegen und ich mich auf meine weiche Kissenschar fallen lassen kann. In die Hand nehme ich meine übergroßen Eisbären Eisie, den Noah für mich auf der Kirmes gewonnen hat und der mich seit jeher begleitet. 

"Na dann, lass uns anfangen! Warte mal, wie soll ich das Buch beschriften?"

"Laceys und Noahs Buch der Liebe?"

"Zu kitschig, Lace. Wie wäre es mit 'The Consent Book' mit dem Untertitel Lacey und Noah?"

"Du gibst diesem Buch Untertitel?"

"Zu viel?"

"Gerade richtig. Ist ja auch eine richtig wichtige Sache."

"Ich überhöre die Ironie einfach. Also wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann listen wir zuerst auf, was wir mögen und was nicht."

"Jep, genau das tun wir zuerst."

"Hör auf 'jep' zu sagen. Und fang am besten gleich an. Was magst du so alles, Lacey Green?"

"Kannst du nicht anfangen?"

"Wenn du aufhörst Eisie zu vergewaltigen? Aber nein, sweetheart, geht nicht, ich hab deinen Namen schon mit der unauslöschlichen Tinte auf das unauslöschliche Papier geschrieben. Also kannst du mir beherzt alles sagen."

"Sweetheart? Pff! Das mag ich zum Beispiel nicht."

"Es geht hier um Sex, Lace, das weißt du doch oder?"

"Schreib das auf, Cole!"

"Ist ja schon gut! Was noch? Und bitte ehrlich sein zu dem Jungen, den du liebst und der die alle Wünsche in Erfüllung lassen kann."

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Okay, ich mag es, wenn du mich küsst."

"Wirklich jetzt?"

"Ja, mann, Noah, schreib doch einfach alles auf, was ich sage!"

"Tue ich doch! Du magst unsere Küsse, hab's verstanden. Und du hast recht. Unsere Küsse sind pretty hot."

"Ich bin in dieser Beziehung, die mit dem Sprachenfaible. Nur zur deiner Information."

"I know. Ich wollte dich bloß nachmachen und das hat ja anscheinend geklappt. Und jetzt weiter, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit"

"Theoretisch schon. Ich meine, Schule haben wir Gott sei dank nicht mehr und-"

"Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit bis ich dich ficken will, bis du nicht mehr laufen kannst. Das meinte ich."

Sagt er nüchtern, während er meine Vorliebe aufschreibt. Wie bitte? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von ihm! Töne, die mich innerlich explodieren lassen und von denen ich nie gedacht hätte sie aus seinem Mund hören zu dürfen. 

"So geil auf mich? Ach übrigens, das kannst du mit aufschreiben, ich liebe es, wenn du fluchst und dein dirty talk ist wahrlich nicht von schlechten Eltern."

"Bitte nichts mehr über Erwachsene okay? Das ist abturnend."

"Aber das war doch nur ein... Ach vergiss es. Ich glaube, ich mag es, wenn du mich berührst. Also überall. Das ist ziemlich schön, glaube ich."

"Du glaubst? Bisher war deine Antwort auf das, ein lautes Stöhnen nur um das anzumerken. Was ich übrigens liebe."

Betont er lachend und ich werde fast rot auch wenn das nicht wirklich geht. Warum kann er über alles so offen reden und warum klingt das dann so heiß? 

"Na gut, ich liebe es. Und wenn du diese Sache mit deiner Zunge machst, macht mich das verrückt."

"Ich weiß."

"Klingt überhaupt nicht überheblich, mein Lieber."

"Was ich aber auch noch mag, ist wie du schmeckst. Ist ziemlich einzigartig."

Noah beugt sich zu mir runter und ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Eigentlich macht er nichts außer mir bloß in die Augen zu starren, aber die Intensität gepaart mit seiner Aussage über mich, macht es für mich nahezu unmöglich nicht zu wimmern. 

"Wie ich schmecke? Oh mann, darüber habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht!"

"Keine Sorge, Lace, du bist perfekt."

"Awwww! Das war süß von dir."

"Wie auch immer, was magst du noch? Bzw nicht, natürlich."

"Ich mag das Gefühl von dir in mir, aber ich fände es schön, wenn du..."

"Wenn ich was?"

Mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen schaut er mich an und ich überlege gerade ob es wirklich schlau wäre den Satz zu beenden. Für ihn wäre das eine Aufforderung und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das aushalten könnte. 

"Wenn du mich ein bisschen härter ran nimmst. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag auch dieses gefühlvolle, aber ich möchte einfach mal gerne so richtig durchgefickt werden, dass ich nicht mehr laufen kann wie du so schön beschrieben hast."

"Ich soll dich härter ran nehmen? Okay, das ist ein Wunsch, den ich gerne in Erfüllung gehen lasse, zumal ich davon ausging, ihr Mädchen mögt nur das langsame."

"Hör auf so zu grinsen, dass war gerade echt schwer für mich das zu sagen."

Ich schlage meine Hände vor mein Gesicht um nicht in sein Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Jetzt wo das raus ist, bereue ich es ein wenig, weil nicht mehr laufen können nach dem Sex? Ist das wirklich etwas, was ich möchte. Noahs lasziven Blick zu urteilen ist es auf jeden Fall etwas auf das ich mich gefasst machen kann. 

"Wenn du willst, kann ich ja jetzt weiter machen. Ich liebe unseren Sex wirklich-"

"Ach ne!"

"Lass mich ausreden, Lace! Aber ich fände es cool, wenn wir Positionen ausprobieren würden. Zum Beispiel du auf mir. Ich wette der Anblick von dir wäre legendär."

"Ich soll dich reiten? Jetzt wirklich?"

"Jetzt wirklich. Zum Beispiel so."

Mit einer Bewegung sitze ich auf ihn und er liegt grinsend unter mir. Um genau zu sein sitze ich auf seiner Hüfte und kann seinen kleinen Freund gut spüren kann. Seine Hände liegen auf meinem Po und halten mich so fest. Und weil ich nicht klar denken kann, sage ich etwas sehr dummes. 

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich gut reiten kann."

Darüber lacht Noah so übertrieben, dass ich mich frage ob er über mich oder die Situation lacht. Dann grinst er nur noch schelmisch und lässt mich mit seinen Händen Bewegungen vollführen. Bald passe ich mich an seinen Rhythmus an und spüre selbst wie sehr mich das anmacht, obwohl wir noch komplett angezogen sind. 

"Ich finde, du machst das ganz wunderbar."

Keucht er leise auf, als ich wieder seine Beule streife und ich beuge mich zu ihm runter, dass er mein Dekolleté in dem sehr weit ausgeschnittenem T-shirt von mir sehen kann. Dann lege ich meine Hände um seinen Nacken und nähere mich seinem Gesicht. 

"Halt die Klappe, No."

Erst jetzt küsse ich ihn sanft und behutsam als wäre er zerbrechlich, obwohl das eher bei mir der Fall wäre. Seine weichen Lippen fühlen sich fantastisch an, dass ich in den Kuss hinein seufze. Seine Arme ziehen mich noch weiter zu ihm hinunter und ich weiß spätestens jetzt das 'Consent' einer der besten Idee meines Lebens sein wird.


	7. F wie Fick mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Grunde genommen schlafen Noah und Lacey auf eine ganz neu interpretierte Weise miteinander. Ende im Gelände.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon für meine Aussprache, aber wer sich das Kapitel durchliest, weiß wovon ich spreche.

Mittlerweile habe ich das mit dem reiten ein bisschen mehr kapiert. Noah hat mein T-shirt ausgezogen und ich sein kariertes Hemd und ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn in mir zu fühlen. 

"Noah..."

Stöhne ich leise als er meine Brüste streichelt. Er weiß einfach was ich mag. Meine Bewegungen werden immer schneller, bis auch er stöhnt, was mich glücklich macht. Nicht nur ich finde das atemberaubend, was wir machen, sondern auch er.

"Stop mal."

Hält er mich auf um seine Hose auf zu knöpfen. Ich warte ungeduldig und werde selbstständig indem ich in wenigen Minuten auch meine Hose abstreife und in annehmbaren Dessous auf ihm, der auch nur noch eine Boxershort trägt, sitze. 

"Ich mag das."

Neckisch zieht er an meinem String mit der einen Hand und die andere liegt auf meinem BH. Ich werde innerlich rot, es ist immer noch neu für mich, wenn er mich in Unterwäsche sieht und dann solche Kommentare sagt. Kali und Olivia glauben mir nie, wenn ich sage, dass er wild im Bett und im ganzen total cocky ist, aber das würde wahrscheinlich niemand glauben. Außer ich, die seine wilde und schmutzige Seite tagtäglich erlebt. 

"Bis jetzt funktioniert dieses Prinzip ziemlich gut, finde ich."

Er zieht mich mit einer Hand zu sich und gibt mir einen Kuss. Ich lege mich ganz auf ihn und fühle seine Haut unter mir. Augenblicklich erinnert mich das an Rihannas Lied 'Skin'. Das hier ist auch Haut auf Haut. 

"Darf ich?"

Ich tippe auf seine Beule und er nickt hastig. Ich tue ihm den Gefallen und als er dabei stöhnt, freue ich mich, still und heimlich. 

"Mach weiter, ja genauso, oh mein Gott, du machst das verdammt gut..."

Irgendwann bin ich fertig und Noah zieht mich ganz nah an sich in eine Umarmung. Mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust und er spielt gedanken verloren an meinen Haaren. 

"Das war... Wow. Danke. Das müssen wir unbedingt in das Buch rein schreiben. Eigentlich sollte ich dir auch was schenken."

"Lass mal, heute bist du dran. Und ich soll doch reiten lernen, oder?"

Schelmisch blicke ich ihn an und er nickt erwartungsvoll. Langsam ziehe ich meinen BH aus und lasse ihn starren. Als er meine Oberweite berühren möchte, ziehe ich mich zurück und necke ihn 'Nicht jetzt, Süßer', bevor ich auch meinen String entferne. Noah zieht scharf die Luft ein, als ich kokett ihm zu zwinkere. 

"In der ersten Schublade meines Nachttisches sind Kondome."

Hastig zieht Noah eine Packung raus und zieht das Kondom über. Jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil. Wie soll er von unten in mir eindringen ohne mich zu verletzen? 

"Warte... Ja genau so, sei langsam.. Ja, ist okay so."

Wimmere ich als er endlich in mir drin isr. So schwer war es gar nicht, schließlich bin ich vorbereitet genug gewesen. Es dauert ein wenig bis ich einen Rhythmus gefunden habe, aber dann nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungszeit ist es einfach nur unglaublich. 

Während ich mich unablässig bewege, ihn 'reite', küsst er mich so intensiv wie noch nie und ich stöhne leise, weil seine Hände mich überall berühren. Irgendwann bin ich erschöpft und verstehe langsam wie anstrengend das eigentlich für Jungs sein muss. Noah registriert das und dreht uns um. 

"Du warst so toll, Baby, du bist perfekt."

Ich kichere als er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nimmt und mir so etwas süßes sagt. Wir legen fast schon nebeneinander, aber er ist immer noch in mir, was ein gutes Gefühl ist. Ich bin glücklich, scheiße glücklich und verliebt, verliebt in diesen unglaublich tollen Jungen. 

Ich blicke in seine grauen Augen, die hinter seiner Brille stecken. Eigentlich zieht er seine Brille immer aus, wenn wir miteinander schlafen, aber dieses Mal hat er sie an behalten, was ihm irgendwie noch mehr steht. Mit der Decke über uns, ist es fast schon stockdunkel und dennoch kenne ich ihn und seinen Körper wie meine eigene Westentasche. 

"Wirst du mich hart ran nehmen?"

Hauche ich als er sich auf mich legt, weil ich mich an seinen Vorwurf erinnere. Auch wenn ich ein wenig müde von eben bin und mir der eine Orgasmus eigentlich schon reicht, hoffe ich, dass er jetzt nickt. 

"Ich werd' dich so hart ran nehmen, dass... du dir wünschen wirst nie etwas gesagt hättest."

Grinst er und setzt seine Worte sofort um. Mit einem tiefen Stoß überrascht er mich und ich stöhne laut auf. Ich ziehe die Decke von unseren Köpfen und genieße einfach das, was ich so lange wollte.


	8. G wie Good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey heult auf gut deutsch rum, weil es im Endeffekt nicht unbedingt das ist, was sie erwartet hat und Noah kümmert sich 'rührend' um sie. Nebenbei wird noch ein Streit zwischen zwei Freundinnen beigelegt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Aspekt auf Kalis und Laceys Freundschaft wird beleuchtet.

"Aua, mir tut alles weh!"

Heule ich rum, als ich in meinem Bett liege und ein Buch zur Hand habe. Neben mir sitzt Noah auf einem Drehstuhl und dreht sich (wie denn auch sonst) im Kreis. Als ob ihm meine Schmerzen überhaupt nichts angehen. Aber ich habs mir ja auch selber eingebrockt. 

Mit der Aussage, er solle mit mir 'härter' schlafen, habe ich mir ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Der Sex war zwar phänomenal und einfach nur unglaublich, aber die Schmerzen nur zwei Stunden später sind genauso unglaublich. Ich habe echt das Gefühl nicht mehr laufen zu können, was Noah bloß mit einem Grinsen kommentiert. 

"Ich weiß, Süße."

"Und warum machst du nichts dagegen?"

Seufze ich leidend, da es keine sonderlich gute Idee war, mich nach dem heruntergefallenem Buch zu bücken. Gott sei dank hilft mir mein ansonsten unnützer Freund (Scherz!) dabei und hält es schneller als ich in der Hand. 

"Weil ich ja nichts tun kann. Eigentlich würde ich kuscheln vorschlagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass es dir dann besser geht. Außerdem wolltest du es ja auch."

"Ich weiß, No, reib es mir doch nicht immer unter die Nase! Ich hätte doch nicht erwarten können, dass du gleich übertreibst!"

"Ich hab nicht übertrieben. Um genau zu sein, war das erst der Anfang, Lace."

Lacht er schelmisch und ich drehe mich genervt von ihm weg. Noch so etwas überlebe ich bestimmt nicht, auch wenn es sich so verdammt gut angefühlt hat. 

"Hey, Lacey, so war das nicht gemeint. Wenn du das nicht mehr so willst, ist das auch okay."

"Ich weiß, ich bin ja auch nicht sauer auf dich. Aber es tut einfach weh, sich kaum mehr bewegen zu können."

"Soll ich dir was bringen, damit du dich besser fühlst?"

"Ein Tee und vielleicht Kekse wären lieb von dir."

Hastig steht er auf und macht sich auf den Weg zur Küche, so dass ich ein bisschen Zeit für mich habe. Schnell schnappe ich nach dem Consent Book und schlage die angefangene Seite auf. Mit meinem Lieblingskulli schreibe ich die Ergebnisse von heute auf und bewerte es mit 5 von 5 Sternen, auch wenn die Nebenwirkungen nicht vom feinsten sind. 

Im nächsten Moment kommt Noah wieder rein mit einer Tasse Tee (ich bin, um ehrlich zu sein, verrückt nach Tee) und einer Packung meiner Lieblingskeksen. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass wir ne Packung Zuhause haben. 

"Hier, Süße, ich hoffe es geht dir bald besser."

Setzt er sich zu mir aufs Bett und reicht mir den wirklich heißen Tee. Nachdenklich greift er dann nach meiner Hand und drückt sie. 

"Bleibst du noch lange?"

"Nein, ich muss noch für Biologie lernen, ich verstehe einfach nicht so richtig was eine Biomembran macht. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich auch bleiben."

"Nein, nein, geh ruhig, du schaffst das schon. Ansonsten schreib mir einfach und ich helfe dir."

Nicke ich ihm sanft zu, was er mit einem Lächeln kommentiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich jetzt ein wenig allein sein und ich hoffe es geht ihm genauso. Ich meine, wenn wir zuviel Zeit miteinander verbringen, ist das auch nicht gut oder?

"Dann bis morgen, Lace, schreib wenn es dir besser geht."

"Bis morgen. Ich hab dich lieb, ja?"

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Süße."

Er gibt mir noch einen Abschiedskuss und ich vertiefe ihn leicht bevor ich ihn los lasse. Ich sehe wie er lächelnd aus meinem Zimmer verschwindet, aber noch in meinem Kopf bleibt.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbringe ich alleine, manchmal fernsehend oder auch schlafend, wobei ich mich versuche so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Ich schreibe auch mit Marcus, der mich informiert, dass Kali jetzt wieder mit mir sprechen wird, weil sie sich beruhigt hat. 

Dahingehend bin ich auch nicht sonderlich überrascht als ich es klingeln höre und wenige Sekunden Kali im Türrahmen steht. 

"Hey, darf ich rein?"

"Klar, kann mich aber nicht bewegen."

"Was, wieso denn?"

Sofort huscht ein besorgter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich muss mir ein Kichern verkneifen, denn würde sie wissen, weshalb ich mich nicht bewegen kann, würde sie nur 'Oh mann, Lacey!' seufzen. 

"Schon okay, setz dich erstmal, ja? Nimm dir etwas zu essen, wenn du möchtest."

"Ich will nicht essen, ich will mit dir reden."

Der unschöne Teil beginnt. Was soll ich bloß sagen? Die Wahrheit funktioniert einfach nicht, ich will nicht, dass etwas schlimmes passiert, also rede ich lieber nicht... 

"Kali, es tut mir echt leid, aber ich habe meine Gründe, ich kann es dir einfach nur nicht sagen und-"

"Ich verstehe dich."

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, ich verstehe dich. Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn du und Seb euch verstehen würdet, aber ich kann euch nicht zwingen oder? Und anscheinend bist du einfach nur noch nicht bereit über diese Sache zwischen euch zu reden. Das ist okay. Ich hoffe nur, du bist es irgendwann."

"Oh mann, du bist die beste!"

Glückliche ziehe ich meine beste Freundin in den Arm und sie lacht über meine Spontanität. Es ist fast so wie immer. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich nicht weiß was sie zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht. Wahrscheinlich Marcus. Er hat ja auch angekündigt, dass sie wieder mit mir reden wird. 

"Also jetzt sag mal, wieso liegst du im Bett und verkrampfst bei jeder kleinen Bewegung?"

"Hat was mit Noah zu tun..."

"Hä? Er hat dich wohl nicht zu Bett geprügelt, oder?"

"Nein, habe ich ja auch nie behauptet, Kal."

"Hmm, was dann? Was für eine Aktivität könnte Noah getan haben, dass du- oh mein Gott, Lacey!"

Ich glaube sie hat es gerade kapiert. Ich kichere über ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.


	9. H wie Hello, it's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Kalis Freund und Laceys Nummer eins auf der Liste von Menschen, die sie umbringen möchte, meldet sich bei ihr. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es ist doch klar, dass ein Treffen zwischen den beiden einfach nicht gut ablaufen kann, oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist der Antagonist, den die Welt gesucht hat! Ich präsentiere Sebastian Cruz!

Zurück in der Schule, die Woche im der, der erste Advent sein wird, ist alles verrückt wie eh und je. Ich habe Olivia versprochen, mal mit Marcus über seine aktuelle Beziehungslage zu quatschen, obwohl ich ihr schon tausend mal versichert habe, dass er so Single wie ein Pringle ist. 

So viel ich weiß, hatte Marcus bis jetzt noch keine Freundin geschweige denn stand er auf jemanden. Aber natürlich kann ich um Olivias Willen ihn noch mal fragen. 

Kali ignoriert mich nicht mehr, da wir uns teilweise ausgesprochen haben. Ich habe ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, was zwischen mir und Sebastian passiert ist und langsam sieht sie ein, dass ich es ihr auch nicht sagen werde. Geschweige denn kann. 

Ich haste von dem Foyer aus zum Vertretungsplan. Ich bin eh schon wieder zu spät zur Schule, also kann ich auch gleich richtig spät kommen. Die ersten beiden Stunden am Dienstag sind bei mir Pädagogik, das heißt keine Stunde mit Noah, der jetzt Physik 2 hat. Also Physik erweitert. Ich betone nochmal, Physik erweitert! 

Pädagogik ist für mich ein Pflichtfach, wo ich ja soziologische Sprachwissenschaft studieren möchte. Außerdem macht es mir eigentlich Spaß, je nachdem was für ein Thema wir haben. Aber trotzdem so ganz ohne Freunde ist es irgendwie auch blöd. 

Angekommen könnte ich vor Frust aufschreien. Pädagogik fällt aus! Was soll das?! Da steht man einmal früh aus, bereitet sich auf die Schule zähneknirschend vor nur um zu hören, dass man auch Zuhause hätte bleiben können! 

"Immer mit der Ruhe."

Und es wird noch besser. Sebastians Hand tätschelt meine Schulter eine Stelle, die unberührt bleiben sollte. Mein ganzer Körper sollte gefälligst für ihn unberührt bleiben! Aber da ich keine Lust auf Streit habe, sage ich einfach nichts und zucke mit den Schultern. 

"Pädagogik fällt aus? Cool, dann können wir ja was miteinander machen, nicht?"

Ich drehe mich zu einem grinsendem Seb zu, was mich automatisch wütend macht. Das ist auch ein Grund wieso ich Pädagogik nicht so sehr mag, wie ich sollte. Was bildet er sich ein? Nach all der Scheiße, die er sich geleistet hat? Ich kann mich kaum beherrschen ohne ihn anzufauchen, aber ich bin besser als das. Er will, dass ich mich aufrege, also lasse ich es nicht zu. 

"Wieso nicht? Noch will ich dir nicht eine reinhauen."

Lachend packt er mich am Arm, was ich empört zurückweise. Schweigend laufen wir in den Oberstufenraum. Gott sei dank ist niemand hier, ich würde es nicht aushalten mit ihm gesehen zu werden. 

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich zucke gelangweilt mit den Schultern, während ich Sebastian unauffällig anschaue. Er hat ein schönes Profil, so von wegen typisch Modelgene, also sehr fotogen. Seine fast schon schwarzen Haare umrahmen sein kantiges Gesicht, die großen blauen Augen erinnern an Unschuld. Wie sehr der Blick täuscht... 

"Wieso starrst du mich so an? Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

"Nein, Noah sieht tausendmal besser aus als du, weißt du."

Sage ich verschmitzt und bücke mich nach meinem Rucksack um mir was zu trinken heraus zu holen. Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich keine zwei Stunden mit ihm aushalten werde ohne ihn umbringen zu wollen. 

"Und immer wieder bringst du ihn auf. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du jeden nimmst, aber ausgerechnet meinen Kumpel? Das ist sogar für dich ein Tiefpunkt."

Versteht ihr jetzt wieso ich ihn so hasse? Nicht zu vergessen, dass dieser Hass auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ich weiß gar nicht wo das alles seinen Lauf genommen hat und daran erinnert werden, will ich auch nicht unbedingt. 

"Fängt das schon wieder an? Ich habs auch irgendwann kapiert, ich bin eine Schlampe, kommt noch was neues?"

"Naja, ich wusste bisweilen nicht, dass du neuerdings reiten zu deinen Hobbys zählst."

Ich bringe Noah um! Ich komme ohnehin nicht damit klar, dass er mit Sebastian befreundet ist, aber das ist doch echt der Gipfel des Eisbergs! Wieso breitet mein Freund unser Sexleben vor seinen Freunden aus? Ein bisschen Privatsphäre und Geheimhaltung ist wohl zu viel verlangt was? 

"Ja, ich liebe es zu reiten. Pferde sind ja so schöne Tiere!"

"Als wir uns noch gedatet haben, hast du sie noch gehasst."

"Verdammte scheiße, Dinge ändern sich Seb!"

Mittlerweile zittere ich vor Wut als er unsere frühere Beziehung auf den Plan bringt. Genau das wollte ich doch vergessen...


	10. I wie Ich liebe dich nicht mehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey muss ihr gut behütetes Geheimnis lüften und sich gleichzeitig ihrer Vergangenheit stellen. Ob diese vielleicht Folgen für ihre jetzige Beziehung mit Noah hat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz klassische Vergangenheitsbewältigung. Man kann die Vergangenheit nun mal nicht verdrängen, irgendwann holt sie einen ein...

Das große Geheimnis ist raus. Sebastian und ich... Wir hatten mal was miteinander. Undercover natürlich, weil er ziemlich schlimme Dinge getan hat und es mir peinlich war, einzugestehen was mit ihm am laufen zu haben. Auch wenn es nichts wirklich richtiges gewesen ist. 

Im Nachhinein bereue ich fast alles was überhaupt mit ihm zu tun hat. On und off - Beziehungen sind einfach nichts für mich, das musste ich auf die harte Tour lernen. Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen, dass er sich für mich ändert und wieder der gutmütige Kerl wird, der er vorher gewesen ist, aber anscheinend wollte er sich nicht für mich verändern. Und ja diese Erkenntnis tut weh. 

"Na na, warum gleich so böse, Sweetie?"

"Ach halts Maul! Mit dir kann man einfach nicht reden!"

"Was rastest du gleich schon wieder so aus? Chill mal!"

Mittlerweile schreien wir uns an. Aber so ist es ja schon immer gewesen. Keine Sekunde ohne irgendwelche Streitereien und die wenigen ohne waren komisch schön. Wir haben uns nie geküsst, aber er hat mich berührt als wolle er mehr. Und dann diese eine Sache... 

"Ich raste aus?! Du verdammtes Arschloch! Ich hasse hasse hasse dich!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen schlage ich nach ihm als er schließlich meine Hände festhält und auf seinen trainierten Bauch legt, während er mich zu sich zieht. Ich fühle mich unwohl, schließlich war ich mal in diesen Kerl verliebt und habe mir Aufmerksamkeiten wie diese von ihm gewünscht. 

"Hör bitte auf zu weinen. Du weißt, dass ich damit nicht klar komme."

Fast schon sanft streicht er die Tränen von meinen Wangen und ich starre ihm hypnotisiert in die Augen. Was ist das schon wieder? Seit nunmehr einem Jahr ignorieren wir uns als wäre nie was zwischen uns gewesen und jetzt sind wir einander so nah wie ich es immer wollte. Aber jetzt habe ich Noah und ich liebe ihn, rufe ich mir ins Gedächtnis. 

"Wieso streiten wir uns denn immer?"

"Wieso hasst du mich?"

Stelle ich eine Gegenfrage und löse mich aus dieser ungewohnten Haltung. Schnell trockne ich meine Augen mit meinem Ärmel ab, immer noch nicht glaubend, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber verletzlich gezeigt habe. Hundertprozentig wird er das gegen mich verwenden... 

"Ich hasse dich nicht."

Ein wenig verzweifelt fährt er sich durch die dichten Haare und ich muss woanders hinblicken, weil mich dieser Gestus an Noah erinnert. Ach Noah... Ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, was los ist, aber ich liebe ihn dafür zu sehr. 

"Was dann? Ich bekomme nämlich die Vibes von dir, dass ich nicht unbedingt zu deinen Favoriten gehöre."

"Es ist kompliziert, Lacey."

"Erklär es mir, ich hab Zeit."

Unbeeindruckt setze ich mich auf einen Stuhl, er sich seufzend auf den gegenüberliegenden. Innerlich sind meine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Seit einem Jahr frage ich mich was ich falsch gemacht habe, auch wenn ich mit Noah viel glücklicher bin als ich es mit Sebastian hätte sein können. 

"Ich komme einfach nicht mit dir klar, okay? Einerseits würde ich dich so wahnsinnig gerne küssen, andererseits bringst du mich um den Verstand und das ist nicht positiv gemeint."

"Du willst mich küssen?"

Fassungslos berühre ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen meine Lippen. Was sagt er das bloß? Mich küssen? Er hatte eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten mich zu küssen, hat es aber nicht getan also einzig und allein seine Schuld! Und als er es tun wollte, war es längst zu spät... 

"Ich wollte dich küssen. Jetzt... Nicht mehr. Kali macht mich glücklich. Ich, keine Ahnung, wir passen einfach nicht zueinander, ja?"

"Wolltest du denn, dass wir zueinander passen? Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich."

"Ja. Und ich weiß du wolltest es auch. Aber ich habe dich zu oft verletzt."

"Viel zu oft, wenn ich das mal erwähnen darf. Aber wieso überhaupt wenn du mich wolltest?"

"Du hast plötzlich was mit Connor gemacht und ich bin irgendwie darauf nicht klar gekommen."

"Zwischen mir und Connor lief nie etwas.Und selbst wenn, hat es dich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Und das ist noch lange kein Grund mich so zu beleidigen!"

"Ich weiß."

"Scheiße mann, ich habe nächtelang wegen dir geweint! Du- du hast mich als nutzlose Schlampe qualifiziert, die niemand lieben wird okay? Und du hast mich vor der ganzen Stufe verleumdet, einfach so aus Spaß oder was? Und dann - dann kommst du zurück und willst mit mir schlafen, verdammt nochmal! Ich -"

"Lacey, es tut mir -"

"Halt den Mund und lass mich weiter reden! Du hast mir so viel Angst gemacht, du- du warst sturzbetrunken und hast versucht mich zu berühren! Was sollte das? Es gibt nichts was beschreiben könnte wie schlimm das für mich war, Sebastian! Du weißt, dass du... Du hättest mich vergewaltigt, hätte ich nicht um Hilfe geruft, ich fass es einfach nicht!"

"Ich- es, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll um zu-"

"Verdammte scheiße, halt die Fresse! Und das schlimmste war auch noch, dass du nie gefragt hast wie es mir ging danach. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung, einfach nichts! Und wer war anstatt dir für mich da, du, der mit mir zusammen sein wollte? Deine Kumpels, die dich beruhigen mussten und weggeschliffen haben. Der einzige, der bei mir zurück geblieben ist, war Noah! Er hat sich versichert, dass es mir gut geht, obwohl er mich gar nicht kannte! Und er weiß immer noch nicht, dass ich es damals war. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du mich nicht hasst!"

Ich breche zusammen und hätte selbst nicht damit gerechnet. Aber es tut gut ihn darauf anzusprechen und über die schreckliche Nacht vor elf Monaten zu reden. 

Es war Samstag Abend, eigentlich schon fast Nacht und Februar. Ich kam gerade von Zoes, einer guten Freundin von mir, Hausparty auf der unglücklicherweise auch Sebastian aufgetaucht war. Ich habe ihn einfach ignoriert und mich mit Connor, einem kleinen Flirt, amüsiert. Ich habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht, dass Seb uns finster anstarrte und dabei haufenweise Alkohol trank. Was hatte das denn auch mit mir zu tun? Ich meine, inoffiziell war ich nicht mit ihm liiert und er hatte mir offiziell deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass aus meinem Traum auch nichts werden würde. 

Jedenfalls habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass mir eine Truppe Jungs folgten, darunter auch Noah und Sebastian, schließlich ist es in der Innenstadt nicht gerade leer gewesen. Und ich weiß nicht wie Seb sich von seiner Clique abgesondert haben muss, aber plötzlich stand ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand und er presste mich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die Wand. 

Ich roch seinen ekelhaften Atem, der nach Alkohol stank und wollte mich losmachen. Umso mehr drückte er sich mir entgegen und flüsterte dabei schmeichelhafte Worte, die aus seinem Mund widerlich klangen. Und er verlieh seinen Worten Ausdruck indem seine Hände in meine Jeans und unter mein Top führten, während ich weinend um Hilfe rief. 

Ich kann mich nicht mehr gut daran erinnern, was als nächstes geschah, aber irgendwann müssen Noah und der Rest seiner Clique aufgetaucht sein, welche die unangenehme Situation im Griff bekamen. Es war mir viel zu peinlich, dass ich mich gegen meinen Ex nicht hatte wehren können und außerdem schüchterte Noah, der beliebte und schlaue Noah, mich ein, weshalb ich ihm nicht meinen Namen verriet. Er holte für mich noch ein Taxi und stellte sicher, dass es mir an nichts fehlte, bevor er sich für seinen Freund entschuldigte. 

"Warte mal, was?"

Mit schnellen Schritten gelangt Noah bei uns an, der offensichtlich unser Gespräch mitgehört hat, und schlägt Sebastian hart ins Gesicht, so dass der zu Boden geht mit einem dumpfen Aufprall. Für einen kurzen Moment mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn, aber er steht schnell leise vor Schmerzen stöhnend auf. 

"Lacey, stimmt das, was du gesagt hasst? Ist das der Grund warum du ihn hast?"

Unter Noahs harten und eisernen Blick beginne ich zu zittern. Ich hatte meine Gründe wieso ich ihm nichts davon erzählt habe, genau um das hier zu verhindern. Ich wollte einfach vergessen, was Sebastian getan hat und habe alles mögliche getan um das zu ermöglichen. Mich mit anderen Jungs getroffen und so Noah offiziell kennen gelernt, nebenbei noch einen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegt. Und jetzt all meine Mühe mit einem Mal weg. 

"Ich- ja, Noah, es stimmt. Reg dich bitte bitte nicht auf, bitte, es ist schon okay und ich habe es-"

"Okay? Es ist verdammt nochmal nichts okay! Sebastian hätte dich fast vergewaltigt und du erzählst es mir nicht? Lässt mich im Glauben du würdest ihn wegen irgendeiner Kindergartenkacke hassen? Ist das für dich etwa okay?"

"Noah, bitte, es tut mir leid, okay? Ich hatte Angst, so viel Angst und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich als hilfloses, kleines Mädchen siehst und am Anfang da wusstest du ja nicht, dass ich es gewesen bin und ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, oh mann, es tut mir so leid! So so schrecklich leid!"

Schluchze ich und falle zu Boden. Das wollte ich doch verhindern! Dass wir uns streiten, wollte ich nicht und jetzt wird er garantiert mit mir Schluss machen! Ich zittere am ganzen Körper von ganzem Weinen merke gar nicht wie sich zwei Arme um mich legen und hin und her wiegen, während ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lasse. 

Es tat auch gut, dass er nun davon Bescheid weiß, aber dich nicht unter diesen Konsequenzen! 

"Mir tut es leid, psst, alles wird gut, Süße, es tut mir so leid."

Natürlich ist es Noah, der sich um mich kümmert. So wie es schon immer war um immer sein soll. Er flüstert mit beruhigende Sachen zu, so dass ich mich bald beruhige und meine Tränen versiegen.

Wo Sebastian ist weiß ich nicht. Interessiert mich auch nicht. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt wird wieder gutmachen was er getan hat. Ich will ihm nicht verzeihen, aber es tat gut ihn damit zu konfrontieren.


	11. J wie Just give me a reason to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles was Lacey versucht hat zu verhindern, trifft letztendlich doch zu. Noah zweifelt an ihrer Beziehung und fragt sich ob er je gut genug für Lacey sein wird. Wie kann sie ihn davon überzeugen zu bleiben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besagte Folgen treten ein. Und auch unser Sonnyboy Noah scheint Komplexe zu haben, ich wusste doch, dass er nicht perfekt ist!

"Okay jetzt nochmal von vorne. Damals als ich da jemanden gefunden habe, nachdem die anderen Sebastian weggezogen haben, diese Person warst du? Also du du?" 

Zur Bestätigung seufze ich ein bisschen. Mittlerweile hat er mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen und ich kuschele mich an ihn. Tatsächlich ist Sebastian verschwunden ohne eine Entschuldigung wie ich es erwartet hatte. 

Erinnerungen stürzen auf mich ein, die ich am liebsten weggesperrt hätte. Noah soll aufhören mich zu befragen, sonst weine ich wieder. Es ist einfach irreversibel, unwiderruflich, ich kann die Zeit doch auch nicht zurückdrehen. Das schlimmste ist, dass ich Sebastian wirklich gemocht habe und er mir dann so etwas antut. 

"Was machst du eigentlich hier? Du hast doch Physik oder nicht?"

"Du kennst doch unseren Lehrer, wir haben gerade eine etwas überzogene Pause und ich dachte ich könnte dich besuchen kommen, weil du ja Pädagogik frei hast. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass auch Seb da sein würde."

Täusche ich mich oder spricht da ein wenig Eifersucht aus ihm heraus? Jedoch total unbegründet. Im Leben nicht würde ich zu Sebastian zurückkehren, einer Person, die wie mich den letzten Dreck behandelt und das auch noch Liebe nennt. Da kann Noah ganz beruhigt sein. 

"Du denkst doch nicht... Noah, bitte, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe!"

"Ich weiß gerade überhaupt nichts irgendwie."

Murmelt er traurig und mein Herz bricht ein kleines bisschen bei seinem Anblick. Dieses Gespräch mit Sebastian kann doch nicht meiner Beziehung geschadet haben! Dafür bringe ich ihn um! 

"Lacey, was ist zwischen dir und Sebastian passiert?"

"Ich... Es ist schwer zu erklären. Muss das sein? Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Flüstere ich schweren Herzens und drehe mein Gesicht von ihm weg. Ich weiß was jetzt kommen wird von wegen Vertrauen hier und keine Geheimnisse da. Dabei vertraue ich ihm doch. Ich will nur nicht das zerstören, was wir miteinander haben.   
"Wir haben doch keine Geheimnisse voreinander oder? Es würde mich mehr verletzen, würdest du mich unwissend zurücklassen."

"Du weißt, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voneinander haben. Das ist kein Geheimnis, das ist mir einfach nur peinlich und unangenehm."

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber es gibt weitaus peinlichere Dinge, die ich von dir weiß."

"Ach und die wären?"

"Zum Beispiel, dass du Schnurrbärte zählst wenn dir langweilig ist oder dass du... Süße, lenk nicht ab!"

"Ist ja schon gut! Aber du hast mir versprochen, die Schnurrbärte nie wieder zu erwähnen!"

"Lacey...!"

"Okay! Ich keine Ahnung war mal in Sebastian verliebt..."

Nuschele ich leise und schnell , nachdem mein Ablenkungsmanöver nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis hatte. Ich sollte Noah nicht reizen, aber wenn er schon wissen will, was los ist, muss er auch genau zuhören!

"Du warst was?"

"Nichts eigentlich. Ich meinte gar nichts. Musst du nicht zurück in deinen Unterricht?"

"Ich komme gerne zu spät, wenn das bedeutet, dass wir über die Tatsache reden, dass du in Seb verliebt warst."

"Sag das nicht so..."

"Wie sag ich das denn? Ich wiederhole nur was du gesagt hast und um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich gar nichts mehr."

"Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht! Am Anfang vor anderthalb Jahren da habe ich ihn als netten Kerl kennengelernt und ihn irgendwie gemocht, aber dann war er auf einmal so komisch und aggressiv und hat mich beleidigt, ist aber dann zu mir zurück gekommen, das war ein hin und her zwischen uns. Aber es ist vorbei! Es ist seit dem Augenblick in dem du mich sorgenvoll in ein Taxi gesteckt hast, für mich nicht mehr wichtig, ich liebe nur dich!"

Verzweifelt schüttele ich ihn, als er auf keines meiner Worte reagiert. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dadurch alles kaputt machen würde! Ich kämpfe gegen die Tränen an, rein aus Willenskraft nicht als Versagerin da zu stehen. 

"Noah, jetzt sag doch was! Seb und ich sind wirklich nichts mehr, wir giften uns nur noch an, es war nie etwas was jemals so gut und schön sein könnte wie das zwischen uns. Baby, du musst mir glauben, dass ich nur dich will! Bitte verlass mich nicht, das würde ich nicht ertragen..."

"Hat er dich geküsst?"

"Nein, ich wollte nicht, weil er mich so scheiße behandelt hat. Wir haben uns wirklich nicht geküsst."

"Wart ihr denn zusammen? Hat er dich berührt?"

"Nein, ihm war das peinlich und immer wenn er es versucht hat mich zu berühren, wollte ich es nicht. Da war nichts, glaub mir das."

"Okay."

Geräuschvoll atmet er aus und ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Erst das nervenzereißende Schweigen, dann diese Verhörung und jetzt denkt er mit einem 'okay' a la Isabella von Phineas and Ferb wäre alles in Ordnung? 

"Wie, okay?"

"Okay, ich glaube dir. Wenn du sagst, dass du ihn nicht mehr willst, wenn du dir im klaren um deine Gefühle bist, dann ist das in Ordnung. Ich würde dich nie verlassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, wieso sollte ich an diejenigen denken, die es vor mir gab? Hauptsache ist du entscheidest dich für mich... Falls du das noch willst..."

"Natürlich will ich! Noah, ich liebe dich! Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht verkraftet, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich brauche..."

"Ich brauche dich auch."

Sanft spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Alles ist gut. Glaube ich zumindest.


	12. K wie Kernspaltung kann ruhig warten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey und Noah versöhnen sich, aber es bleibt dennoch ein bitterer Beigeschmack zurück. Vertraut sie ihm etwa nicht oder hat er nicht genug nachgefragt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles wieder gut im Paradies oder ist es doch nicht so einfach für Noah? Nobody but me knows..

"Willst du zu mir in Physik kommen?"

Nachdem wir mehr oder weniger miteinander geknutscht haben, lehnt Noah seine Stirn gegen meine, so dass ich noch tiefer in seine Augen schauen kann. Ich habe Sebastian schon längst vergessen und kann nur noch daran denken, dass ich den besten Freund aller Zeiten habe. 

"Ja, klar. Ich packe nur schnell zusammen."

Ich entziehe mich seiner Umarmung und schnappe nach meinem Rucksack, als er nach meinem Hintern fasst und mich wieder zu sich zieht. 

"Du würdest mich nicht für ihn verlassen, oder?"

"Niemals."

"Du liebst mich doch, oder?"

"Ich liebe dich."

Sage ich leise wimmernd, als er Bewegungen mit seiner Hüfte ausführt, die mich überraschen. Ich meine, wir sind in der Schule also öffentlich bis zum geht nicht mehr. Ist mir aber trotzdem gerade sehr egal. 

"Verdammt, ich liebe dich auch."

Keucht er während seine Hände sich in die hinteren Taschen meiner Hose schieben. Ich schmiege mich an ihn und lasse den Rucksack fallen. 

"Weißt du noch 'Consent'? Ich habe unser Buch neulich gefunden..."

Stimmt ja... Nach dem denkwürdigen Reittag hat Noah das kleine Büchlein zu sich genommen und' kleine Veränderungen' vorgenommen unter denen ich mir überhaupt nichts vorstellen kann. Was kann er bloß verändert haben? Da steht eh nicht viel drin, nicht mal ein Zwanzigstel des Buches ist beschrieben. Er könnte Bildchen hinzugemalt haben (er kann sogar relativ gut malen seit seine Mutter ihn vor zwei Jahren zum Kunstunterricht gezwungen hat) oder ne Playlist erstellt haben, das fände ich ziemlich süß. 

"Was meinst du? Sollen wir weiter experimentieren?"

Er verteilt leichte Küsse auf meinen Nacken, ich spüre seinen Brillengestell vorbeistreifen. Eine Gänsehaut überkommt mich als ich mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lasse. Sollen wir? Ich weiß nicht. Bis jetzt hat Consent mir nicht viel mehr gebracht als phänomenalen Sex mit ihm und dann noch ne gehörige Portion Muskelkater. Unserer Beziehung hat es jetzt nicht unbedingt geschadet, aber wir sind uns auch nicht übertrieben näher gekommen als sonst. Aber ich sollte nicht zu früh urteilen, das Konzept ist für eine längere Zeit bestimmt nicht nur für einen Tag. 

"Wollten wir nicht zu Physik?"

"Die Kernspaltung kann ruhig warten."

"Nein, nein, deine Bildung ist viel wichtiger, besser wir gehen jetzt."

Ich würde es ihm glauben, würde er behaupten hier im Oberstufenraum weiter zu experimentieren, weshalb ich meinen Rucksack schnell schultere und meine Jacke an mich nehme, bevor die Situation eskaliert.

Auf den Weg zum naturwissenschaftlichen Trakt halten wir verlegen Händchen. Noah hat so große Hände, dass mir meine wie die eines Kleinkindes vorkommen. 

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass jetzt alles gut. Ich will keinen Streit in der Clique wegen dieser Sache und erst recht nicht in meiner Beziehung, aber kann ich das verhindern?


	13. L wie Liebesgeständnisse und plötzliches Verschwinden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Consent Book taucht wieder auf! In Physik schaut Lacey sich ein wenig im Buch um und entdeckt etwas total süßes, was sie dazu bringt sich bei ihm überschwänglich zu bedanken, aber er verschwindet einfach? Was?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es doch gewusst, Noah kommt doch nicht so gut klar mit Laceys Vergangenheit wie es scheint. Fragt sich nur wie er seine Probleme lösen möchte...

In Physik sitze ich in der letzten Reihe und schaue mir die Änderungen an, die Noah vorgenommen hat. Noah sitzt natürlich wie man sich denken kann, in der vordersten Reihe bei seinen Kumpels, die alle ähnlich ticken wie er aber die ich nicht ganz so gut kenne. Er hat mir zwar angeboten, nach vorne zu kommen, aber ich mag den Lehrer nicht und ich will ihn nicht vom Unterricht ablenken. Ja so nett bin ich nämlich! 

Und vielleicht - vielleicht auch nicht! - halte ich die letzte Sitzreihe für deutlich sicherer als die erste um in so einem Buch zu lesen, wo ganz deutlich in fein säuberlich Druckschrift unser beider Name steht. 

Noah, also, meldet sich weiterhin fleißig und kriegt die ganzen Pluspunkte von denen andere Schüler nur träumen, während ich durch die Seiten des noch nicht abgegriffenen Buches blättere und tatsächlich einige Bildchen entdecke. 

Ich mag Noahs Bilder. Er kann wirklich gut zeichnen auch wenn er das nicht so sieht, finde ich es toll wie er meine Lieblingsfiguren vom Disney Channel zum Beispiel Mabel und Dipper von Gravity Falls auf Papier bringt. Selbst seine Kritzelein sehen aus wie kleine Kunstwerke, das Consent Book ist wie ich nun sehe voll von ihnen. Jetzt nicht pornographisches oder so, what the fuck, nein, aber halt solche Insiderwitze, die sicherlich nur er und ich vestehen. 

Ich schaue mir seine erweiterte Liste von Dingen, die er mag und muss an einigen Stellen lachen über die Art wie er sich ausdrückt. Er sagt zwar immer, dass ich diese bessere Schreiberin bin unter uns beide, aber er ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.

'Punkt Nummer 35 ich steh auf öffentliche Nummern. Du weißt schon, dieser Nervenkitzel erwischt zu werden, it's a thrill würdest du doch sagen!'

Oder aber das hier zum Beispiel :

'Punkt Nummer 17 gib mir Knutschflecke! Ich meine es wäre doch nur fair, wenn du dich bei mir revanchieren würdest und ich muss schon sagen, da draußen sind ein paar Ladies, die glauben der geile Typ (ich) wäre noch zu haben und das willst du doch ganz sicherlich nicht oder?'

So ein Idiot. Aber na dann, wenn er das wirklich will...

Auch weitere Passagen, zum Beispiel meine Liste, hat er witzig kommentiert und ist dabei so pervers geworden, dass ich mich bei manchen seiner Worte in Grund und Boden schämen könnte, wäre es nur nicht so heiß. 

Verstohlen blicke ich in Richtung meines Freundes. Er sieht gut aus, jetzt mal objektiv gesehen. Seine dunkelblonden Haare fallen ihm dauernd ins Gesicht, so dass er sie wegschieben muss. Das mach ich eigentlich immer, auch jetzt muss ich der Versuchung widerstehen aufzustehen und durch seine Haare zu wuscheln. Vielleicht sollte er einmal zum Friseur gehen. 

Obwohl nein. Alle Jungs, die zum Friseur gehen, sehen daraufhin noch eine Woche scheiße aus. Nicht dass Noah jemals schlecht aussehen könnte. 

Seine dunkelbraun gerahmte Brille von Ray Ban ist für mich fast schon das Highlight seines Gesichts. Einerseits weil ich sie immer wieder hochschieben kann, wenn sie ihm auf den Nasenrücken rutscht. Andererseits, weil sie ihm so eine Nerdigkeit verleiht, die seine Aura unbedingt nötig hat. 

Seine Augen faszinieren mich höchst wahrscheinlich am meisten. Ich meine, graue Augen?!? Geht das überhaupt? Anscheinend schon, wenn man sich Noah anguckt. Er ist so ein extrovertierter Mensch, dass man beinahe jede Emotion seinem Gesicht, besonders seinen Augen, ablesen kann. 

Wie von Zauberhand bemerkt er, dass ich ihn verzückt anstarre und grinst daraufhin wie ein Verrückter. Er ist echt süß. Ich werfe ihm eine Kusshand zu, die er mit dramatischer Geste auffängt und bei sich bewahrt. Ich kichere leise, bevor ich mich wieder dem kleinen Büchlein widme. 

Auf der allerletzten Seite steht auch noch was. Ein bisschen wundere ich mich darüber, letztendlich lese ich mir trotzdem durch was da steht. 

'Egal wie dieses Prinzip ausgehen mag, werde ich dich trotzdem lieben. Du bist mir so unglaublich wichtig und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwas mich daran hindern wird, dich weiter zu lieben. Sag mir mal ob das hier zu romantisch ist...? Weil keine Ahnung wenn ich an dich denke, fällt mir nur ein wie sehr ich dich liebe und ich muss es dir einfach sagen. Du bist wunderbar, vielleicht das beste was mir je passiert ist und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen dich zu haben. Ich liebe dich, Noah'

Was?! Oh mein Gott, du darfst nicht weinen... Das ist das schönste was mir jemals jemand geschrieben hat! Ich blinzele mir schnell die Tränen aus den Augen, damit ich nicht die schönen Worte wegwische. 

Als ich hoch schaue, sehe ich wie mich mein Freund intensiv und besorgt anstarrt und ich kann nicht als lautlos 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich verstanden hat, weil er daraufhin mich anstrahlt als wäre die Sonne nichts dagegen. 

Eilig schließe ich das Buch zu und stecke es tief in meinem Rucksack. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass die Stunde zu Ende geht. 

Noah's Perspektive 

Bevor ich Lacey unser Consent Book zurückgebe, suche ich noch die letzte Seite auf. In letzter Zeit läuft unsere Beziehung mehr als perfekt und ich keine Ahnung wollte, dass sie das auch weiß. 

Wir haben das Buch schon lange nicht voll geschrieben, gerade deswegen schreibe ich auf die letzte Seite einige Sätze, die mir sehr viel bedeuten. 

Als ich sehe, wie sie meine Worte durchliest und Tränen in den Augen bekommt, freue ich mich wie riesig, dass es ihr gefällt. Ihr gefällt es doch oder? Sie weint doch nicht, weil sie traurig ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung was in den Köpfen von Mädchen so vorgeht. 

Nach der Stunde rennt meine Freundin auf mich zu und springt mich wortwörtlich an. Dabei schlingt sie ihre Beine um meinen Torso und vergräbt ihren Kopf hinter meinem Nacken, dem sie hauchdünne Küsse gibt. 

Ich ziehe sie noch näher an mich und ignoriere das laute Gejohle von meinen Kumpels und genieße es einfach ihr nah zu sein. Eigentlich ist Lacey in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so anhänglich wie sonst wenn wir alleine sind. Händchen halten und ein paar Küsse gehen zwar auch klar, aber nicht 'mehr'. Also ist das hier schon so ziemlich unglaublich. 

"Was du geschrieben hast... Oh mein Gott, das war so süß! Ich liebe dich auch, No."

Ihre weichen, vollen Lippen streifen mein Ohr und ich erzittere. Auch wenn Lace es nicht weiß, meine Ohren sind ziemlich empfindlich und ich liebe es, wenn sie diese in irgendeiner Weise berührt. Nicht, dass ich ihr das jemals sagen würde. 

"Es hat dir gefallen?"

"Natürlich! Das war das schönste was mir jemals jemand geschrieben hat!"

Flüstert sie und presst sich noch näher an mich. Um ehrlich zu sein, wird die Situation langsam kritisch, wenn sie mir weiterhin so nah ist und bestimmte körperliche Vorzüge an mich reibt. 

"Vielleicht schreib ich ja in Zukunft noch mehr Liebesbriefe an dich."

"Tu das. Bitte."

Ihre Stimme klingt ziemlich sehnsüchtig und ich schlucke, weil sie mich unglaublich anmacht und das in der Öffentlichkeit nicht das beste ist. Und von meiner Freundin hätte ich das eigentlich nicht erwartet. Woher kommt also diese Lust auf neues? Sie hat doch nicht.. Consent. 

"Das machst du extra oder?"

Grinse ich und merke wie sie selbst kichert, weil ich ihren Körper beim Lachen vibrieren spüre. Die Leute um uns herum gehen langsam weg, so dass wir alleine im Physikraum stehen. 

"Ihr macht das Licht aus, okay?"

Ruft uns der alte Physiklehrer zu und ich nicke hastig, damit er endlich verschwindet und ich mit meiner Freundin alleine bin. Lacey löst sich beschämt von mir, als mein Lehrer sie unverhohlen anstarrt. Ich lege beschützerisch einen Arm um sie und mein Lehrer verschwindet endlich. 

"Was meinst du?"

Unschuldig klimpert sie mit ihren kurzen Wimpern und ich muss der Versuchung widerstehen, sie einfach zu packen und gedankenlos auf den Labortisch zu ficken ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu denken. Aber ich habe kein Kondom da und ich bin dank meiner Mutter da sehr pflichtbewusst und verhüte immer. 

Lacey möchte nicht die Pille nehmen wegen der vielen Nebenwirkungen und ohnehin sind Kondome am sichersten. 

Über was denke ich da eigentlich nach? Wir sind in der Schule, hätten allerhöchstens noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit und außerdem könnten wir jederzeit von irgendwelchen übereifrigen Lehrern erwischt werden. 

Aber das macht doch den Nervenkitzel aus. 

"Du hast das mit der Öffentlichkeit gelesen."

"Hmm... Vielleicht. Wieso?"

"Vielleicht, weil du jetzt darauf Lust hättest einen von meinen Kinks auszuprobieren?"

"Vielleicht, wäre das denn so schlimm?"

Schmollt sie während sie vorsichtig den Abstand zwischen uns beiden verringert. Sie riecht nach der Mangocreme, die sie tagtäglich aufträgt und mich damit in den Wahnsinn treibt, weil das mein Lieblingsduft ist. 

"Nein überhaupt nicht. Überhaupt nicht."

Wiederhole ich stotternd, weil das was sie mit ihren Lippen macht, mich verrückt macht. Ich reiße sie an mich und hebe ihr Gesicht an um sie gefühlvoll zu küssen. Sie ist ein großes Stück kleiner als ich, weshalb sie sich auf ihre Fußspitzen stellen muss um den Kuss zu erwidern. 

Lacey ist das temperamentvollste und verrückteste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Am Anfang habe ich mich gewundert, dass sie so Power hat und nie still sein kann, aber mittlerweile ist das ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit, den ich liebe. 

Aber sie kann auch sanft sein und rücksichtsvoll sein und ganz zärtlich. Oder auch einfach still, aber wenn sie still ist, sollte man sich lieber in Acht geben um nicht das Ziel ihres Wutausbruches zu werden. 

Trotzdem, während ich sie küsse, muss ich an die Szene heute morgen denken im Oberstufenraum. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Sebastian ihr so eine Scheiße angetan und sich noch traut sich meinen Freund zu nennen. Ich meine, damals war es auch so schon schlimm für mich dieses Mädchen so verängstigt zu sehen. 

Ich wuchs in einem feministisch geprägten Haushalt auf, es ist für mich wie selbstverständlich Mädchen zu helfen und für sie einzustehen. Und dann in dieser einen Nacht... Ich kannte Lacey vorher nicht so richtig. Ich kannte ihren Namen, natürlich, aber wir hatten überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun. Sie mag Sprachen, ich mag Naturwissenschaften, versteht ihr? 

Und in besagter Nacht - es war stockdunkel, um 1 Uhr morgens natürlich -, da war ich nicht wirklich darauf fixiert, ihren Namen herauszufinden, sondern sie erst mal zu beruhigen. Ich werde es Sebastian niemals verzeihen, dass er mein Mädchen so unanständig und gegen ihren Willen berührt hat. 

Schon damals habe ich auf Seb eingeredet, dass er so etwas niemals machen wird in der Zukunft, aber trotzdem. Ich kriege einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, dass die beiden etwas miteinander hatten. Ich meine, Sebastian und Lacey? Ein Paar? In welchen Universum ist das eine gute Sache?! 

Ich bin ja nicht übertrieben eifersüchtig und so, aber... Es tut mir halt weh, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass sie ihn geliebt hat und er ihr so viel Kummer bereitet hat. Es ist einfach unfair, dass er so gut davongekommen ist. 

Und vielleicht - vielleicht auch nicht - habe ich Angst, dass ich nicht gut genug für sie bin und sie noch Sebastian haben will. Als ich reinkam, da hat er sie umarmt und sie hat sich an seiner Schultern ausgeweint und ich, ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich einfach so hilflos! 

Lacey zieht mich noch näher an sich und erkundigt mit ihren Händen meinen Oberkörper begierig. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es genießen, aber die Gedanken um Sebastian, verderben mir die Laune. 

"Ehm lass mal..."

Schiebe ich meine Freundin von mir weg und sehe in ihr verdattertes Gesicht. Aber ich kann nicht anders, ich muss hier weg, bevor ich mir noch vorstelle, wie sie Sebastian küsst und ich einfach nichts dagegen machen kann. Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist, und wenn sie es nicht mit mir ist, dann... Dann muss ich sie gehen lassen. 

"Sebastian..."

Flüstere ich noch beim Gehen und ich hoffe sie hat es nicht gehört. Ich, ich brauch jetzt einfach ein paar Minuten für mich. 

Laceys Perspektive 

Hastig packt Noah seine Sachen beisammen und verlässt fluchtartig den Raum. Und lässt seine verdutzte Freundin - mich - zurück. Ich könnte echt in Tränen ausbrechen. 

Was ist denn jetzt? Da will ich mit ihm experimentieren und einen von seinen Punkten auf der Liste bearbeiten und dann das?! Noah kann doch einfach nicht verschwinden, einfach so ohne irgendwas zu erklären oder was weiß ich! 

Da machen wir miteinander rum, sind uns seit Ewigkeiten wieder nah - mit Ewigkeiten sind jetzt vielleicht vier Tage gemeint - und dann verschwindet er einfach? Und sagt nur so was wie 'Ehm lass mal' und dann noch 'Sebastian'? 

Sebastian? 

Sebastian! 

Wieso denn er? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Ich wusste doch, dass diese Sache mit Sebastian alles kaputt machen würde... Dabei hat er doch schon so vieles kaputt gemacht! Ich habe für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr an die Liebe geglaubt wegen der ganzen Sache, die er bei mir abgezogen hat und dann kam Noah und er hat mir gezeigt was Liebe ist und dann eben dieser wunderschöne Liebesbrief... Und dann das! 

Was hat Noah denn überhaupt vor? Er hat noch nie meine Zärtlichkeiten ausgeschlagen und ich keine Ahnung, ich fühle mich so scheiße. Warum diese Stimmungsschwankungen? Ich komme damit nicht klar... Noah bracht eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür! 

Mit Tränen in den Augen packe ich auch meine Sachen zusammen und eile aus dem Raum ohne das Licht auszumachen. Scheiß auf das Licht, mein Freund verschwindet auf Knall auf Fall einfach! 

Als ich den naturwissenschaftlichen Trakt verlasse, sind noch ungefähr fünf Minuten Pause, die ich garantiert alleine verbringen kann, da alle meine Freunde verschwunden sind. 

Ich möchte auch nicht mit meinem Freunden reden, ich will mit Noah reden! Was ist denn überhaupt los? Ich werde die Wahrheit aus ihm herausprügeln, wenn es sein muss. 

Es gongt. Ich schultere meinen Rucksack, um in den Oberstufentrakt zu gehen, wo ich jetzt Spanisch haben sollte. Und ich habe ja auch wirklich vorgehabt auf direktem Wege das Klassenzimmer aufzusuchen. Aber nun ja mein festen Freund, der sich mit meinem 'Ex' prügelt und dabei augenscheinlich gewinnt, ist etwas weshalb ich schon stehen bleiben würde.


	14. M wie Meine Hände sind zu vielen Dingen fähig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah versucht in einem Gespräch Sebastians Absichten zu erfahren und dass das dann in ein Handgemenge ausartet, konnte er ja nicht wissen, oder? Und wenn man schon eine Freundin wie Lacey mit diesen medizinischen Kenntnissen hat, kann man sich vielleicht auch mal öfter prügeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah steht für seine Freundin ein, ein wahrer Held! Nur kann seine Freundin auch ganz gut für sich selbst einstehen. Aber hey, die Geste zählt ja?

Noah's Perspective 

Vielleicht hätte ich mit Lacey über den nächsten Schritt reden sollen. Vielleicht hätte das was gebracht, aber ich bin halt ein sehr impulsiver Mensch. Und ich hätte gerne weiter mit meiner Freundin rumgemacht aber stellt euch mal vor, ihr würdet mit eurer Freundin rummachen und in eurem Kopf ist nur eine Sache und zwar ihr Ex. Ist echt nicht geil, oder? 

Ich muss das einfach klären mit Sebastian. Er macht mich verdammt wütend und ich komme vielleicht doch nicht so gut damit klar, dass die beiden eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit einer haben und ICH DIE GANZE ZEIT ÜBER NICHTS DAVON WUSSTE! Das sind mehrere Monate okay? 

Daher suche ich also auf dem Schulhof nach Sebastian, der natürlich mit seiner Freundin Kali anzutreffen ist und auch meine Freunde stehen im Kreis. Die üblichen Verdächtigen also. Dass er echt noch den Nerv hat, hier zu stehen und auf Kumpel zu tun, ist mir echt unbegreiflich. 

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was diese Scheiße sollte?"

"Wovon redest du, mann?"

"Wovon ich rede? Vielleicht davon, dass du meine Freundin versucht hast zu vergewaltigen und weder dich bei ihr dafür entschuldigt hast, noch es für nötig hieltst mir davon zu sagen! Sie ist meine Freundin, verdammte Scheiße, und sie hat Angst vor DIR!"

"Hat dich Lacey etwa vorgeschickt, weil sie nicht die Eierstöcke in der Hose hat um es mir selbst zu sagen?"

Gönnerisch und scheinbar nur leicht amüsiert dreht sich Sebastian zu mir um und ich könnte ihn augenblicklich nochmal schlagen. Er ist so unglaublich, einfach so ein verdammtes Arschloch...

"Noch ein schlechtes Wort über meine Freundin und es setzt was! Hast du eigentlich kapiert, was du da gemacht hast? Du hast versucht sie zu vergewaltigen, okay, VERGEWALTIGEN!"

"Schatz, stimmt das?"

Besorgt rüttelt Kali am Ärmel ihres Freundes und sie tut mir augenblicklich leid. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt, aber er ist halt nicht das, was er zu sein scheint. Sebastian ignoriert sie einfach und starrt mich angriffslustig an. 

"Was mischst du dich da überhaupt ein? Das ist lange vor deiner Zeit passiert und ihr geht es offensichtlich perfekt mit dir, also wen interessierts noch?"

Ich weiß nicht wie mir die Hand ausgerutscht ist. Ich weiß, aber wieso. Wie kann man nur so bescheuert denken? Ich bin größer als Sebastian und auch trainierter, trotzdem will ich keine Prügelei vom Zaun brechen. 

Aber wenn er es darauf anlegt, kann ich ja schlecht Nein sagen oder? Das versteht man sicherlich doch. 

Laceys Perspektive 

So. Noah und Sebastian prügeln sich. Oookay, sonst noch was? 

Wenn ich das jetzt richtig schluss folgere, hat mein Freund mich, während wir miteinander rum machen, verlassen um sich mit meinem 'Ex' zu prügeln. 

Und ich dachte mein Freund wäre schlauer. 

Als ich das Schlachtfeld aka den Schulhof betrete, muss ich mich zusammen reißen um nicht auf Noah los zu stürmen und ihn von Sebastian weg zu ziehen. 

Dieser Ehre wird nämlich Markus zu Teil, der sein bestes tut um Seb daran zu hindern Noah eins auf die Nase zu verpassen. Luke hingegen versucht Noah mit guten Worten zuzureden und ich habe meinen Freund noch nie so wütend gesehen, dass ich es fast schon heiß fände, wäre eine andere Situation gegeben. 

Der Rest der Clique steht untätig da und versucht zeitweise die heulende Kali zu beruhigen. Scheint so als wüsste sie endlich weshalb ich Sebastian so hasse. Und Olivia ist derweil damit beschäftigt den Diplomaten Markus anzuhimmeln, nichts neues also. 

Eigentlich KANN nicht ganz so viel passiert sein, dafür, dass Noah zumindest relativ unverwundet aussieht. Da hat es Sebastian deutlich schlechter getroffen, wessen Nase schon blutet und der ein blaues Auge in den nächsten Tagen vor sich tragen muss. 

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Hände meines sanften, süßen, wunderbaren Noahs so etwas getan haben. Wieso? Rhetorische Frage am Rande, ich weiß wieso. 

Anscheinend ist da jemand doch nicht so 'total gechillt' damit, dass Sebastian und ich... Ein Ding oder so waren. Betonung auf WAREN UND GARANTIERT NICHT MEHR SIND ODER SEIN WERDEN. 

Aber das Noah dies so mitnehmen würde und seine Eifersucht sich so entlädt, ist mir dann schon neu. Er ist an sich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ, sondern er der gesammelte und mit sich selbst im Reinen Typ. Und ich gebe ihm bisher ja auch nie ein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. 

Ich flirte nicht mit anderen Jungs und außer mit den Jungs aus der Clique treffe ich mich mit niemandem. Weshalb also, rastet er so aus bei Sebastian? 

Naja, vielleicht weil Sebastian versucht hat mich zu vergewaltigen? Ein Schauer durchfährt mich, wenn ich mich daran erinnere wie er fast schon grob meinen Intimbereich angefasst hat. So ekelhaft. Überhaupt nicht schön wie bei Noah. 

Apropos das erinnert mich daran, dass ich vielleicht eingreifen sollte. Es ist schon längst Unterrichtsbeginn, aber eine Gruppe von Strebern wird wohl auch einmal rebellisch sein dürfen. 

"Was ist hier los? Noah, lass Seb los, er ist es nicht wert, das weißt du doch."

Meine Stimme löst eine Kettenreaktion aus. Noah erstarrt in seinen Bewegungen, die Clique starrt mich, die aus dem Nichts kommende, an, Sebastian nutzt diesen Moment um meinen Freund in den Bauch zu schlagen, weshalb der ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen von sich gibt und die Arme um seinen Bauch hält. Oh mann. 

"Sebastian!"

Schreie ich entsetzt und scheuere ihm entsetzt eine so hart, dass er zu Boden geht. Ich will ja nicht prahlen oder so, aber ich habe einen Jungen zu Boden gebracht okay? 

"Alles gut, Schatz?"

Besorgt drehe ich mich zu Noah um und er versucht tapfer zu nicken. Er ist ja so ein Idiot. Wieso prügelt er sich denn auch? Aber trotzdem, er ist MEIN süßer Idiot. 

"Ja, geht schon."

Versucht er zu lächeln und auch wenn ich ihm das zu null Prozent abkaufe, kläre ich erstmal den Sachverhalt für die die ganze Clique verständlich. 

"Bevor ihr anfängt, Fragen zu stellen, mach ich jetzt ne kurze Zusammenfassung. Sebastian ist ein Arschloch, wir hatten mal kurz Kontakt miteinander aber dieser ist abgebrochen, weil er mich mal betrunken belästigt hat und von euch, wie er hoffentlich noch wisst, im Februar weggeschleppt wurde. Ich habe kein Problem mehr mit ihm, könnte ihn zwar immer noch schlagen, aber ich habs die letzten Monate auch in seiner Anwesenheit ausgehalten. Und jetzt, entschuldigt mich bitte, kümmere ich mich um meinen Freund auf der Krankenstation, deswegen wäre ich euch zutiefst ergeben, wenn einer von euch mich bei Señora Martínez entschuldigen könnte. Sebastian, glaub nicht, dass du dich bei mir noch blicken lassen kannst, Kali, es tut mir leid, dass du erst jetzt die Wahrheit kennst, Noah, komm, wir gehen jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiede ich mich und ziehe Noah mit mir, Richtung Krankenstation. 

"Bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich euch gerne nicht zur Verfügung!"

Vollende ich meine Zusammenfassung und höre nur noch das Geräusch von einem Klatsch. Ansonsten ungläubige Stille und sonst nichts. 

Den Weg zur Krankenstation über versucht Noah mit mir ein Gespräch aufzubauen, sich zu entschuldigen, sich zu rechtfertigen. Dennoch rede ich kein Wort mit ihm. Er soll mal wissen wie es ist, wenn der Partner einen ignoriert. Er kann von Glück reden, dass ich nicht so ne Nummer wie er absitze und 'Ehm, lass mal' sage, bevor ich verschwinde. 

"Okay, es tut mir leid ja? Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm prügeln oder so und ich komme wirklich damit klar mit eurer Vergangenheit, aber ich war einfach so sauer auf ihn und er hat es einfach nicht verdient so gut damit davon zu kommen und ich hatte auch nur vor mit ihm zu reden, ich wollte ihn gar nicht schlagen, aber er hat mich provoziert und es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid und jetzt bitte sag doch was!"

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du dich lieber mit Sebastian rumprügelst, als mit mir rumzumachen! Wir hätten Sex haben können, ich hätte dir einen Blowjob gegeben in einem gottverdammten Physikraum! Du hättest mich auf einen Labortisch erbarmungslos ficken können, stattdessen prügelst du dich mit meinem Ex, der nicht mal mein richtiger Ex ist."

Übertrieben wedele ich mit meinem Armen hin und her um zu verdeutlichen, WAS er alles verpasst hat. Mittlerweile sieht Noah richtig zerknirscht und deprimiert aus, als würde der Gelegenheit von Sex oder zumindest einem Blowjob im Physikraum hinterher weinen. Gut so. Geschieht ihm recht. 

"Verdammt! Es tut mir echt leid, ich hätte nachdenken sollen, Entschuldigung, ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung!"

Mit traurigen Blick öffnet er die Tür zur Krankenstation und lotst mich hinein. Ich kann kaum ein Lächeln verstecken, als ich ihm folge. Natürlich bin ich zwar sauer, aber doch nicht SO sauer. Ich finde es unglaublich süß von ihm, dass er für mich einsteht, auch wenn eine Prügelei nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. 

"Setz dich hin. Ich untersuche dich gleich nach blauen Flecken."

Ordnere ich an und er gehorcht mir sofort. Man könnte schon sagen, dass ich ihn im Griff habe. 

Ich komme mit Verbandskasten - den wir hoffentlich nicht brauchen werden - und einer Salbe zurück, bevor ich mich vor ihm knie und ihn bitte seinen Pullover auszuziehen. 

"Weißt du, wären wir in einer anderen Situation hier, könnte ich dir jetzt einen blasen. Hmm, sei's drum, was?"

Frustriert stöhnt Noah auf und ich sehe wie sich vor seinem geistigen Auge sämtliche sexy Szenen mit mir abspielen. Geschieht ihm wirklich recht. So ist es halt, wenn man heiß gemacht wird und dann stehen gelassen wird. 

So also sitzt er oberkörperfrei vor mir und ich taste seinen Sixpack ab, nach Stellen wo es weh tut. Es gibt sogar schon einige Stellen, wo sich garantiert ein blauer Fleck bilden wird. Bei diesen Stellen stöhnt er nämlich mit schmerzverzerrten Blick auf und leider hält sich mein Mitleid bei einem leidenden Noah nicht in Grenzen. 

"Ich tue jetzt diese Salbe drauf, damit die blauen Flecke nicht mehr so weh tun, aber das wird im ersten Moment schon weh tun okay? Nicht, dass du es dir nicht selbst zuzuschreiben hättest..."

Murmele ich gedankenverloren, während ich die Salbe auf die kritischen Stellen auftrage und er tatsächlich Schmerzensschreie unterdrücken muss. Mein armer, armer Noah. 

"So jetzt noch ein Pflaster drauf, damit die Salbe nicht verrutscht und ich bin fertig. Du kannst dich anziehen."

Anstatt sich anzuziehen, macht er nicht die geringsten Anstalten dazu. Stattdessen starrt er mich an, als hätte ich ein Wunderwerk vollbracht. Das ist nichts besonderes. Wirklich nicht. Was ich gemacht habe, könnte jeder mit ein bisschen Übung auch machen. 

Er fährt sich, sichtlich enttäuscht mit sich selber, durch die Haare und setzt sich gerade auf. Dann starrt er wie hypnotisiert in meine Augen. 

"Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"

"Vielleicht, ein klitzekleines bisschen?"

Mehr zu Scherzen aufgelegt necke ich ihn und stehe schlussendlich aus der unbequemen Knielage auf. Dann scanne ich mit meinen Augen seinen Oberkörper ab und ich muss sagen mit den ganzen blauen Flecken sieht er noch anbetungswürdiger an. Nicht, dass er davon jemals erfahren wird. 

"Mein Held. Auch wenn ich für mich selbst kämpfen kann und das unglaublich dumm war, war das sehr süß von dir."

Rittlings setze ich mich auf seinen Schoß und blicke ihn versöhnlich an. War zwar echt ne scheiß Aktion, aber er hatte eine gute Intention dahinter. Wenigstens. 

"Dein Held?"

Er breitet die Arme zu einer Umarmung aus, in die ich mich gerne fallen lassen. Ich schmiege mich an ihn, wobei ich allerdings penibel darauf achte, ihm nicht zu sehr weh zu tun. 

"Ja, mein und nur mein Held, verstanden?"

Er drückt seine Stirn gegen meine und blickt mir tief in die Augen, als er zustimmend nickt. Dabei fallen seine Haare auch in mein Gesicht, meine Rastas dagegen bleiben in dem seitlich geflochtenen Zopf. 

"Also verzeihst du mir?"

Als Antwort presse ich mich dann doch an ihn und drücke ihm einen verlangenden Kuss auf den Mund. 

Automatisch erwidert er den Kuss genauso passioniert und legt seine Hände auf meinem Po, in der er dann auch spielerisch hineinkneift. Überrascht keuche ich, was er zum Anlass nimmt um mit seiner Zunge in meinem Mund zu spielen. 

Mit der Zeit werden die Geräusche, die wir von uns geben immer lauter und verlangender und ich weiß nicht ob ich mich noch lange zurückhalten kann. 

Theoretisch könnten wir ja da weiter machen, wo wir im Physikraum aufgehört haben. Sicherlich gibt es hier irgendwo Kondome. Aber Strafe muss sein. In diesem Raum kein Sex. Aber das schließt ja nicht was anderes aus. 

"Willst du nicht? Bitte!"

Quengelt Noah wie auf Kommando los und ich weise ihn bestimmt zurück. 

"Das hast du nach der Aktion heute nicht verdient."

"Aber..."

"Nein!"

Fast schon verzweifelt rutscht seine Hand in meine Hose und spielt mit meinem Slip. Er soll gar nicht daran denken, mich zu überreden! Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, ziehe ich seine Hand weg und lege sie bestimmt auf die Liege, auf der wir sitzen. 

"Wirklich nicht?"

Nicht die Augen! Nicht der schmollende Blick und die zitternde Lippe, die mich oft genug dazu gebracht haben, meine Meinung zu ändern. Dieses Mal bleibe ich standhaft. Dieses Mal wird es nicht schaf-

"Okay! Na gut! Hör jetzt auf mit deinem Bettelblick!" 

Seufze ich geschlagen und prompt taucht das schelmische Grinsen für das er so bekannt ist wieder auf. 

"Aber kein Sex!"

"Was dann?"

"Na, du weißt schon! Wie lange liegst du mir schon in den Ohren, dass du dir mal wieder einen Blowjob von mir wünschst?"

"Lange."

Gibt Noah lachend zu und ich stimme in sein Lachen ein, bevor es ernst wird. 

"Soll ich wirklich?"

"Nur, wenn du wirklich willst, Süße."

"Naja, für meinen Held mache ich das jetzt mal."

Zwinkere ich als ich lasziv seine Jeans aufknöpfe und dabei in die Hocke gehe. Er hilft mir dabei, indem er sich die Jeans runter zieht, bis sie in seinen Kniegelenken hängen bleibt. 

Aber das reicht. Langsam ziehe ich seine Boxershorts runter und mir springt sein deutlich erregter kleiner (großer) Freund entgegen. 

"Das ist so weird, hier auf der Krankenstation."

Sage ich zu mir selbst, bevor ich in dann doch in den Mund nehme und befriedige. Noah's lautem Stöhnen nach zu urteilen, mache ich meine Sache ziemlich gut - klopf dir auf die Schulter, Lace! - und ich muss schon sagen, dass es mir gefällt, wenn er nach meinem Namen ruft und mir sagt wie toll ich das mache. Auch dass er an meinen Haaren zieht und die Richtung und das Tempo bestimmt, finde ich jetzt nicht unbedingt schlecht, sagen wir mal so. 

Als er dann kommt und ich den größten Teil davon schlucke und nicht wie an anderen Malen ins Gesicht bekomme, zieht er mich dankbar hoch und gibt mir einen langen Kuss obwohl auf meinem Lippen noch sein Sperma klebt - weird. 

"Danke. Du warst einfach unglaublich, Lace."

"Du hast es zwar nicht verdient, aber gern geschehen."

Spielerisch schlage ich ihm auf den Arm und er tut so als würde es wahnsinnig weh tun, während er sich wieder anzieht. 

"Ich überlege ob ich öfter Leute verprügeln sollte, wenn du mir dann so gut einen bläst."

Sinniert er mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht und da ich nicht weiß ob er das ernst meint oder nicht, drohe ich ihm. 

"Wag es ja nicht. Ich will dich nicht jede Woche versorgen, weder mit meinem Mund noch mit meinen Händen."


End file.
